After the Kiss which started it all
by BadCookie
Summary: A take on what could have happened after the kiss in the auditorium. Starts right after the first Finchel kiss.
1. Chapter 1

_**Note: NEW STORY! I was in a Facebook roleplay a few months back, and sadly it collapsed, but he story I started stuck with me. Next chapter will be completely lifted from a para. But I needed to start the story somewhere, so this should get it started.**_

_**enjoy and review! **_

_**Xx**_

Rachel could hear him stumbling off into the wings and out the side door without looking back. Kiss and run. That's what he'd done. And left her with nothing but the taste of him on her lips. She licked her lips trying to taste what was left of him. She wanted nothing more then to cry, and so, in true Rachel Berry fashion she did. Alone on the stage, knees pulled close to her chest and she even rocked herself a little bit for comfort. Not that crying would change anything or make it better, Finn had run off.  
Her eyes were red and puffy, but she didn't care. Her dads would be expecting her home and she didn't want to worry them. So reluctantly she got up and began to pack away the picnic she's foolishly laid out for the two of them. It was a silly idea, the whole thing was. And now she had to face him tomorrow in Glee Club. Not that she wanted to think about that now, that was a bridge she'd have to cross when she got to it.

His truck was still in the parking lot when she went to her car, she had half a mind to go over to it and leave a rude, detailed note about how a gentleman should act. Or she could trash it, that would be very dramatic and teach him a lesson, but was also a bit too Taylor Swift for her, so she left it.

He thanks his lucky stars the boys locker room was empty. Gave him a place to...relieve himself without the embarrassment. He also considered himself lucky Rachel was too innocent to know what had happened, right now that seemed like a God send.  
Finn didn't understand, he was able to get really steamy with Quinn in their make out sessions, but with Rachel, the moment his body pressed on top of hers, and he could totally feel her boobs pressed against his chest, he had to think mailman. It was a huge problem when Quinn refused to let things go any further than him putting his hands on her ass. Everyone told him he was lucky to be dating Quinn, but really she always had to be in control, which meant nothing more than making out on her couch when her parents weren't home. She also had a go at him when he had to excuse himself to her bathroom after the pain of his erection became too much and he knew Quinn wasn't going to do anything to help it. Apparently it was disgusting and also rude to just run off. Shit.

It was a long shot that she'd still be in the auditorium, he had been a while, so it was no surprise she wasn't there and the stage was empty. He cursed himself again. He'd lost his chance, but what was he going to say? "Sorry I ran off and left you, I had a massive boner because you make me really hard, I even get a little hard when I see you walk down the hall in those short skirts." Maybe not the last bit, in fact definitely not the last bit. He'd barely admitted that to himself. Plus it wasn't just that she turned him on, she was also pretty, and nice, and wasn't as bad as everyone said. She did talk a lot, probably more then necessary, but it was kinda cute. He shook his head trying to get Quinn's disapproving face out of his mind.

He knew he needed to fix things with Rachel, but he had no way of contacting her until the next day. He didn't have her phone number and he doubted anyone else did. Plus if he did magically get it she'd probably go all psycho thinking he stalked her and she'd probably start texting him way too much. He may have a thing for her, and alone and stuff she was cool, but that didn't stop the fact he's heard it was her doing that that Mr Ryerson guy fired. Rachel Berry was just going to have to wait.

That idea lasted until he got home and his guilt got the better of him. After dinner he cleared up for his mom and told her he was going to do work in his room, when actually he was sat on his bed thinking of a way, any way of getting in contact with Rachel. She was the kind of girl who'd be torn up over something like this, he knew that much, like Quinn would be the girl who ignored him for weeks, Rachel would be the one crying. He even contemplated trying to get in contact with some of the other glee kids to see if they had her number, although he knew they were almost as bad as the cheerleaders when it came to talking about Rachel behind her back. Kurt was online, he's just updated his Facebook Status to something about his dad's idea of a meal is anything covered in cheese. He could just drop him a casual message asking, would that be weird? Would he think into it? Probably, Kurt seemed like that person to start rumours. Almost giving up with his quest he decided to refresh his newsfeed one last time when something Santana said caught his eye, it was a wall post to Quinn: **Have you seen it yet? I swear her videos get more pathetic day by day. I'm thinking of a good comment, I'm thinking of going with 'your adopted and your parents don't even love you'? Or something with a little more context, 'please stop singing about love when no one will love you' considering the song I think that will particularly sting**.  
Something told him he knew what they were talking about, Santana was a bitch to everyone but if she was discussing methods of toucher with Quinn there could only be one person who got that treatment. He was going to text Quinn to sneakily get a few more details when she commented: **Man hands? On her stupid MySpace page? Just looking...HA! Although I get annoyed when she sings songs I know and like, means I can't listen to them without seeing her ugly face whaling it out. I liked the first comment, the second isn't as witty as your usual. Help Brittany out, she just commented a bunch of random keys, she either sat on her keyboard or her cat walked across it. **  
Man hands? She's used that one before, that was Rachel. He smiled with pride at his detective work, but frowned when he understood what it meant, that wasn't a nice nickname. Still keeping Facebook open to follow Quinn and Santana's conversation, he opened a new tab and got to MySpace, he'd have to create a new account, he'd got rid of his old when last year when he realised no one used it and everyone was on Facebook. During that time Santana had replied: **I know! Why can't she stick with her lame ass show tunes?! Okay, I'll post that now, see how she likes it. I asked Britt about her comment, apparently its a face vomiting? I don't think she understands you have to press shift...**  
With his secret account set up he searched, Rachel Berry. There were a few Rachel Berrys' but most of their pictures were of topless girls, he'd check them out later, there was one of a single gold star so he clicked it. He's heard her yelling at Tina about how gold starts were her metamorphosis or something. Sure enough the profile was full of videos of Rachel standing in what looked like her bedroom. The thumb nail was a still normally of her with a funny face caught while she was singing and he chuckled at how adorable she looked in some of them. The most resent one must have been the one Santana and Quinn were on about. He pressed play, and there singing her heart out to Rihanna's Take a Bow was Rachel. He's told her in the auditorium that when she sung it touched something in him and it was no exception now, especially as he understood why she was singing that particular song. Before reading the comments on the video he quickly switched back to Facebook to see what Quinn and Santana were saying.  
**Quinn: Poor Brittany, sometimes I do worry about her. She'll have to marry a rich man if she's going to survive in life. **  
_Santana: Careful Fabray, we maybe 'friends' but that don't stop me from going all Gladiator on your ass for insulting my Britt. She's smart, just not the way most people are. Plus I though it was your dream to marry a rich man, you want your sugar daddy? Finn's not going to be that, it'll be a miracle if he graduates, I can see him and Puckerman at school forever, still sucking on the football team. _  
**Quinn: She started listing types of dips for answers in a Spanish test, but whatever you say, you seem to know her better then most. Finn will graduate, maybe only just, but he'll get a sports scholarship to Ohio state and I'll go Yale and I'll get a job and he'll...play football? I'll think of something for him. Trust me, he'll stop messing around with this glee business and focus on what's important for his future and it'll all work out perfectly. **  
He was looking at his screen in disgust, how could anyone have their life planned out that much? Yeah, he was dating Quinn now but who know what the future had in store. Sometimes she can be really scary and controlling, most of the time she'd be talking at him while he pictured her naked, it was a good concentration face.  
Deciding Facebook was distracting, he clicked off it and went to look at the comments on Rachel's video. Some of the stuff was really rude, like really rude. They were all from cheerleaders and not one comment was positive. Crap. He knew Rachel got it bad at school, but home was supposed to be an escape from the crap at school, like bullies...and work. The third comment down was Santana's and he rolled his eyes at it. Then he noticed the blonde cheerleader in the icon picture as his girlfriends, **"this song was not meant to be sung by a big nosed, toddler dressing, chubby cry baby, so please stop ruining music." **  
Finn considered himself a mellow, laid back guy, although when he did get angry, he got angry. He didn't think he was going to comment on the video, he'd only given himself a secret username so no one knew he was on MySpace, but when it came to Rachel's singing she was second to none, **"I really like your voice."**

He could be so embarrassing.

After posting her video she'd wait patiently for the floods of comments about her perfect pitch and good tone, but they never came. Instead she found herself unable to tear her eyes away from the jabs and cruel remarks about her. All from cheerleaders and normally is some sort of order. She knew once Quinn, head cheerleader, commented everyone else stopped, like she had to have the last word. It didn't really matter how much she tried to not let her effect her, she always ended up wanting to throw her laptop across the room in despair. All she could do was remind herself that once day they'd all be jealous, and all wish they'd never said a bad word against her name. About to turn the machine off, a comment from a new viewer caught her eye: **CosmosBaritone: I really like your voice.**  
She smiled, finally, that one fan she wished she'd get through to with her amazing vocal skills had arisen from the crowd, however she wished she knew their real name. Obviously they were male, but that was all she could gather. Maybe it was Mr Shue! That would be embarrassing, and considering their earlier conversation he wasn't too happy with her. Cosmos? As in the drink? Or was it some weird StarTrek thing? Either way, it was the thought that counts. _RachelBerry: Thank you, Fan. It's lovely to finally meet someone with a good ear for finer talents. I do take requests, if it is something in my range and repertoire. _  
Almost immediately she got a reply.  
**CosmosBaritone: I don't know what that last word means, like a lizard song? **  
_RachelBerry: No, that's a reptile. I mean something which I feel comfortable singing. _  
**CosmosBaritone: Oh! Cool, ummm..do you know any songs to say 'I forgive you for running out on me in the auditorium, because you were a dick but I know you're really sorry'? **  
She froze I'm shock. Finn. It was Finn, it had to be. He was commenting on her videos, and was sticking up for her in front of his own girlfriend. Having never been in a situation so in a way romantic and secretive she was at a loss of what to do, however, Rachel was never one to hide away from a little adventure.  
_RachelBerry: Sadly I don't. However if anyone ever wanted to apologise, I feel the best way is through cookies. I make a mean batch of I'm Sorry cookies and I know I'd appreciate the gesture if someone were to give me some. _  
**CosmosBaritone: What if someone got confused by flour and icing sugar? **  
_RachelBerry: I'd still appreciate the gesture...even if they were to make me a plate of diabetes._

As always she arrived early the next day for school. She decided to go with a tulip denim skirt and white blouse, a little toned down for her but she knew at some point today she would see Finn, which also explained the extra layer of mascara she had on. However there was no sign of Finn until lunch, when she found a note shoved through her locker, the hand writing was messy and the paper was really creased, but everything was still readable.  
'Choir room, lunch.-CosmosBaritone'  
A small smile grew across her lips as she read the note over and over.  
Rachel placed her books neatly in her locker and did a last check over her appearance in the mirror she had hanging, 'it would do' she thought and was about to close the door when she saw Quinn in the reflection of her mirror a few lockers down. She was waiting at Finn's locker. It was impossible to leave now unnoticed, but her smile turned into a smirk when Rachel realised she had the upper hand, Quinn Fabray's boyfriend wasn't going to lunch with Quinn Fabray because he was meeting Rachel Berry. A statement which sounded so ridiculous a few days ago, but now felt so right.  
"What are you so happy about? Is there a sale on clothes at the build-a-bear shop? Because that's where you obviously shop." The comment just bounced off her as she strutted pass in the direction of the choir room.

Finn was sitting on a chair in the front row, knee bouncing with nerves, plate of cookies in hand. They weren't perfect, he knew that, however they were better than his first attempt which burnt. His mom had to come and make sure he was doing it right so he didn't poison Rachel. He hadn't told his mom about her, which felt weird, they told each other everything. He was pretty sure that went he did lose his virginity she'd just know even if he didn't tell her. His mom knew him better them anyone, she knew these cookies weren't for Quinn, or Puck, but at least she didn't know they were for Rachel because he ran out after he kissed her, even though he was dating Quinn! He could be so stupid sometimes, Quinn was right.  
Rachel came in timidly and shut the door behind her, so no one could hear or really see them without stopping and staring.  
"Hey," she said softly and Finn's head jerked up so their eyes met.  
"Hey," he said with a smile and then silence fell. He realised she was waiting for him to say something so he got up and began to walk over to her, "these are for you." He thrust the cookies out in front of him and she took a few steps towards him.  
"So it was you, thank god."  
"Well who else is your number one fan?" He laughed, but she didn't, she was staring at him with a glint of crazy in her eye, "Rach?"  
"Yep?!" She blinked a few times in surprised.  
"You okay?"  
"Sure, I was just..." She looked down at the plate looking for a change of subject, "you're cookies!" She analysed them quickly a little taken aback. They could probably pass as cookies, but somehow they were burnt on the outside but still doughy in the middle, "they're...they're..." she was lost for words which was rare for Rachel.  
"Crap, I know. You don't have to be nice about them. Most stuff I do is crap. My math homework, my Spanish homework, my-"  
"Kiss?"  
"What?"  
"Our kiss? Was that crap?"  
He opened his moth to speak, but nothing came out. He knew she was waiting, but what could he say? That he played it over and over in his mind last night? That he couldn't get the feel of her lips out of his head? That he hated himself for running out? "Rach, I...I'm told I make a lot of mistakes-"  
Her heart sank, "and this is one," she contributed, trying to finish his sentence. "I get it Finn. I'm a loser glee singer and you have this beautiful, perfect girlfriend-"  
"I don't think that was one of them." She stopped and just looked at him in confusion, "you didn't let me finish. I think, everyone will say it's a mistake, and maybe it is, but it doesn't feel like it. The mistake was running out on you, that was a jerk move."  
"Finn, I don't understand! What are you saying?"  
"I'm saying," he closed his eyes and looked up at the ceiling, still perplexed as to what he was doing, "I liked kissing you. It felt...right." He opened his eyes to look at her, admitting his feelings was hard, but somehow with Rachel looking at him like that, he knew it was the right thing, "I think I like you."  
"You think?"  
"Well, you do things to me which- are not appropriate to talk about now...But, yeah, I like you Rachel, you're actually pretty cool, and your super talented and you're really pretty, and you just...you seem to...get me." She smiled at him and took another step closer to him so there was little space between them, "okay, this is unfair, you can't leave me hanging here, do you at least accept my apology?"  
"I do. And you should know I think you're handsome, and talented, and different."  
"Different?" He cocked his eyebrow.  
"Yeah, you're not your average jock, you're different, you're special Finn."  
"So you like me 'cause I'm special?"  
"Very much so," she chucked as he pulled a face, "but-"  
"But?"  
She tried to blink away the tears in her eyes, but was unsuccessful as one slipped down her cheek, she tried to cover it up and wipe it away, but Finn was too quick. Suddenly his hand cupped her chin and his thumb delicately traced away the tear. He lent in, eyes closed, "Quinn is waiting by your locker," she whispered, stopping the kiss.  
"Crap," he heavily breathed out, but his hand stayed on her face, "I always forget to meet her, I'm crap are remembering things."  
"You remembered to come here."  
"That's different."  
"How?"  
"I can't seem to get you out of my mind."  
"Finn-"  
"Rachel."  
"Finn!"  
"Rachel!"  
"Stopped it. We can't do this," she shook his hand off her and walked away, turning her back on him, but not too soon she she couldn't see the disappointment and heartbreak in his face, "Finn, you-"  
"No, I get it. I'm dating Quinn." A shaking breath left her as he said those words, "I'm sorry for the crappy cookies, and the crappy speech, and the crappy confession. I'm sorry for making a crappy situation!" She heard the anger in his voice and his footsteps towards the other door. She didn't have much time, but she made a quick decision.  
"Finn, wait!" He stopped and turned to look at her, "your cookies are crappy. But it doesn't mean we can't do something about it. Why don't you come over on Friday, and I'll teach you how to make cookies?"  
He smiled, "like a date?"  
"Finn. Don't. You're with Quinn. It's..just friends hanging out."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Note: I LOVE THIS CHAPTER! I know I shouldn't blow my own trumpet, and I don't normally, but I love it! :) although I guess I should also thank a special little nugget for paraing as my Finn all that time ago. _**

**_Please reveiw and tell me what you think too! _**

**_Xx_**

Friday could not have come sooner for Rachel. It had been a week from hell, as people continuously ignored her for superior judgement. She understood the club wasn't the greatest when it came to dance, but really, Mr Shue's choreography was truly abysmal. Her years of dance training weren't being tested. However there wasn't much she could do at the moment, her main priority was to recruit new members as there was still only the six of them, although if they were being judged in talent technically there was one, maybe two of them if Finn's dancing improved. He was becoming increasingly distracting in rehearsals. Purposely knocking into her so she would look at him, and he'd give a cheeky wink which caused her to blush. The whole being friends thing was proving difficult, but she wasn't going to make him break up with Quinn. As much as it pained her that his stupid reputation meant more to him, she had her own way of manipulating it, which she was going to put into action Friday afternoon.

Seeing the two of them in the hallway was also hell, but with Finn around there was less physical abuse, but still verbal. She understood he couldn't stand up for her, but it didn't mean it didn't hurt. When the final bell rang that day she headed straight for her locker so she could get home quickly and set up for Finn's arrival. Her dads always finished at six on the weekdays so she had the house to herself to normally practice some scales or a song. However today was different, for the first time ever, Rachel Berry was having a friend over. She took out which ever books she needed for the weekend when she heard Quinn talking behind her, she tried to keep as quiet as possible to listen in, but with the bustling of kids trying to get home quickly for the weekend she couldn't be too clear.  
"If you don't leave now Finn will see you talking to me, and you know how he jumps to conclusions, so get lost."  
A second voice blew a raspberry, "please, he's too stupid to find out the truth. He'll simply think I'm hitting on you, which, if I recall a few weeks ago was the other way round."  
"Shhh! I was drunk, which was your fault anyway, it didn't mean anything."  
"Really, Fabray? I meant nothing? It's okay to have feelings for me, really, most girls do they just don't know it yet."  
"Please take your ego and the rest of your crap else where or Finn will see you."  
"He's my best friend, I need to ask him about coming over tonight anyway, Halo marathon."  
"Too bad, he'll be coming over to mine. He always comes over on Fridays, and I need to talk through Homecoming ideas."  
Rachel felt a little nervous, clearly she's learn information which both the people talking would kill her to silence her, but she seemed more worried that Finn might blow her off tonight to be with one of them.  
"Finn!" Quinn's now more cheery voice rippled through the corridor and Rachel looked up to see Finn walking towards them. He gave Rachel a bashful smile and once again she blushed back, but quickly Quinn had raced towards him and literally jumped onto him giving him a rather mess hug, "you ready to leave? I've got my things ready and I'll even let you order take out if you don't mind me just having a salad. Mom and dad are having an evening out so the house is free for just the two of us!" Rachel was a little taken aback by Quinn needy speech, normally she was cool and calm however now she was a little anxious.  
"Like he'd want to look at dresses all night with you, I know he's joined homo-explosions but he'd rather crack open a few beers and play Halo with his home boy, right Hudson?"  
"I-umm-"  
"For the last time Puckerman, we do this every Friday it's our routine! He wouldn't forget we always have plans, and I think he'd rather be with his girlfriend who can offer him something you can't!" She snapped quickly at Puck.  
"Oh, I know what you can offer-"  
"Shut up-"  
"Wait what?" Everyone stopped talking and looked at Finn, Rachel's heart was in her mouth as she waited in anticipation, "look, Quinn, I'm sorry. I forgot we normally go to yours on Friday, and we make out a little bit," Quinn looked at him in disgust as he revealed a little too much information and Rachel had to stifle a laugh, "Puck, I know it's been ages since we hung out, and I promise we'll do it soon so you can gloat about what girl you've banged, but...I have plans."  
There was silence. Then Quinn spoke to him like he was the dirt on his shoe, "plans? You have plans? If you're not with me, or your Neanderthal sad excuse for a best friend, what the heck have you got planned?"  
There was another pause as Quinn and Puck waited for his answer, Finn tried desperately not to look at Rachel for help, but she sensed he needed it.  
"Oh, Finn!" She said brightly, as if she hadn't been listening to the whole conversation and stepped closer to the group, "I'm glad I caught you before you felt."  
"And what do you think give you the right to talk to him, Stubbles?!" It was clear Quinn needed to feel in control and the only way of doing that was by asserting her power over Rachel.  
"Well, all I wanted to say was, I hope everything goes well tonight, with the diner you're doing for your mom because she got that promotion." Her eyes burned into Finn's to make him catch on, it took him a second until she literally saw the light bulb above his head go off.  
"Oh! Yeah! Thanks Rach-el, Rachel," he was carful not to use a nickname around Quinn, "yeah, I'll let you know how it goes. I want to get home as soon as possible so I can get everything ready and just spend time with her, because I can't always do that, and I really just like hanging out with her," the whole time he looked at her, and she understood what he meant. He wasn't talking about his mom.  
"Okay, dude, you sound like a total mama's boy and it's actually really gay," Finn quickly looked away from Rachel and at Puck, "but I guess I could find someone else to keep me entertained, right Fabray?"  
"I want to pull that ferret off your head and make you cry like a little boy," she said dryly and then turned her attention to Finn, "fine. I guess. I'll go get my nails done." She took a step forward to leave, "move RuPaul, your chunky frame and nose are blocking my hallway."  
Rachel slowly stepped aside, but Quinn still made a point of bumping her shoulder to she'd stumble backwards. As she tripped she felt a hand grip onto her shoulder to steady her. She looked over her shoulder and saw it was Finn's, she mouthed a 'thank you' and he nodded.  
"Huddy? You might need some hand sanitiser for your delicate hand, I heard your mom moisturises for you, 'cause your touching the troll, and god knows where she's been. Probably Jewfro's bed, I've heard about the two of you, naughty Berry! Bet your daddies don't know about that," he teases as he walked away.  
Quickly she turned on Finn feeling the need to explain herself, "I swear I haven't! I hate that Jacob kid, he's always so vulgar with me and stalks me and he's just-"  
"Chill Rach," he put his hands up I'm defence.  
"I'm a Virgin!" She said maybe a little too loudly, but luckily the corridor wasn't too crowded, however a few people stared.  
"Okay," Finn chuckled, "good to know." They stayed like that for a moment as the hallways cleared a little more, Rachel looking embarrassed and Finn just smiling, "hey," he lent closer so only she could hear, "if it makes you feel any better, so am I." And with that he winked and left.

She's laid everything out perfectly, all the ingredients were measured and placed in containers so all they had to do was put them together. She'd even gone so far as to put the chocolate chips in a little bowl. Finn would be here any second, so she checked her hair in the mirror in the hall one last time. She was wearing a yellow sundress and had her white apron with gold stars on the hem, and of course, as she was baking her hair was out of her face in two braids.  
It's not like she was eagerly awaiting him, she just happened to see him come up the drive and opened the door before he even had time to knock.  
"Wooh! Rach, that was quick!"  
"I just...heard the car...ready to bake?!" She quickly changed the subject and lead him to the kitchen. His eyes went wide as he looked at the already laid out ingredients.  
"You're supper prepared Rachel. It's a little freaky."  
"It pays to be prepared. Plus the sooner they are in the oven, the sooner they'll be baked and you can eat them!"  
Finn got a little giddy at the idea, "okay! Let's start what first?" He looked over the ingredients and noticed the bowl of chips, without even thinking he scooped up a handful and stared to eat them three at a time.  
"Well first you need an apron-Finn!"  
"What?" He stopped and froze, scared he'd knocked something over or worse.  
"You can't eat all the chocolate chips! We need them for the cookies."  
"You'll have more somewhere, you're like that, prepared. Plus I'm a teenage boy, I need feeding," he finished off his mouthful, "and I'm not wearing an apron, no way."  
"You're in a white polo shirt!"  
"So?" He put out his hand to grab more chip, but Rachel batted it away and glared. She was so cute when she was play angry, he wanted nothing more then to kiss her glare away, so he did. He leant forward and pecked her lips softly, catching Rachel off guard. The taste of chocolate lingered on her lips as she licked them, "Finn," she began softly, but he was already moving on.  
"So, I beat this stuff together, right?" It was almost like he's forgotten he'd just kissed her.  
"Yeah, the sugar and butter, until it's creamy."  
While he beat them together she kept looking up at his face as he concentrated, his tongue stuck out a bit and his arm was moving fast making his bicep more pronounced, she couldn't help herself, it was ridiculous and kind of disrespectful to Finn that at this moment she was seeing him as a piece of meat, but he put her hand over his muscles. They instantly relaxed and his movement became more controlled as less sugar went over the work surface, "is this better?" He looked down at her sincerely.  
"Yeah, much," it was safe to say their "friends date" idea had gone out the window as she began to feel flustered with her hand still on his arm.  
Once she's supervised him adding the egg she started covering a small area of the counter in flour for them to roll out the mixture once finished, while Finn added it to the dough.  
"I did it," he sounded rather pleased with himself, "what next?"  
"Let's have a look," she walked over to him, and surprisingly everything was mixed in well, "well done," she turned to look at him noticing the flour in his hair. How I it got there, she'd never know. Rachel went on tip toes and ran her own fingers through his hair to get some of he flour out, aware the whole time Finn was staring at her. He didn't like other people touching his hair, he did it perfectly every morning, but Rachel was different, so he allowed it. When most of it had gone, she let her hand fall allowing her nails to lightly run down his cheek, "thanks," he whispered and she smiled in response. She stopped at his chin noticing a smudge of chocolate on his top lip. In silence she tentatively draped her thumb over the spot removing the chocolate, once it was gone she held her thumb to his lips. His eyes darted between hers and her tiny thumb at his lips, he licked his own quickly before he took her thumb between his lip and let the tip of his tongue circle her thumb while he sucked it and then let go, his eyes glued to hers the whole time. Rachel blushed and smiled while walking away, "you can add the chocolate chips now." Never in her life had she ever been this flirty, but something about being alone with Finn changed her.  
When the dough was rolled out Rachel began to cut out circles, she felt Finn's body press into her from behind and she giggled as he placed his hands over hers helping her cut out he rest of the batch. Deep down she wondered if her ever did anything like this with Quinn, that they'd joke and laugh like this, something about Quinn told her no, but it was nice to see him having fun, even if it wasn't technically right.  
"Finn! There's egg shell in this bit!"  
"Well," he reached over her and pulled it out, "you were distracting." He didn't know what you'd call what he and Rachel had, but he liked it. He like seeing this cute, adorable yet sexy Rachel. "Now we just put them in the oven?"  
"Yep!" She suddenly let out a small screamed as she felt Finn hands on her waist and he turned her around, "what the-"  
"The oven is over there," he said innocently and he made sure Rachel's back was turned before he started looking for the little pile of chocolate chips he'd saved for himself. He remembered trying to hide them from Rachel, but he couldn't remember where.  
"Okay, I've set the timer and they shouldn't take too long," she turned back round into the room and was met with Finn's back, it was almost like he hadn't heard her and was looking for something. He was far too engulfed in his little hunt to notice her watching him. Her eyes followed his gaze until they landed on a pile of chip behind the flour. It suddenly clicked. Using the advantage of his back being to her she crept forward to grab a few in her hand. Then with a huge smile on her face she threw one at the back of his head, hoping to get his attention, "now, if I remember correctly, cookies have lots of chocolate chips in them," she thew another one in his direction, "so why, might I ask, is there a pile left over?" To add effect she thew the final chip and giggled at the look on his face, he had been so adorable before whilst looking for them, like a child on a treasure hunt, she almost didn't want to burst his bubble, but she couldn't give up a chance to tease him.  
Finn was so hypnotized by the chocolate chips he was in search of, that he didn't feel the first chocolate chip. If he had felt it he definitely would have found a moment to praise Rachel for being able to actually throw high enough to reach his head. He didn't feel the second chip smack him right against the nape of his neck either, as he was finally pulled from his trance when Rachel's voice filled the air for the second time and registered in his mind. He rubbed the back of his neck as he turned around, his head ducked a bit as his shocked experisson turned into a smirk at Rachel. He shrugged a single shoulder after he took the needed steps to be standing in front of the short brunette, his eyes glued to her own as he grabbed her hand and brought it up, looking at it for a second, noticing a tiny chocolate spot in the middle of Rachel's palm. He lifted her hand to his lips as he carefully kissed the chocolate smudge, the tip of his tongue barely sneaking out to make sure he got it before he pulled away and smiled cheekily. "Where's the rest of them, Rach?" He looked over her shoulder and around the table again, his hand still holding onto hers as tight as acceptable. Rachel's eyes never left his as he licked her palm. His tongue was gentle against her skin despite its size. Her mind went into over load, never had she ever had thoughts of this nature before, but this was Finn. The though of his tongue on other parts of her body was driving her wild. On her neck, her ear, her breast, her stomach, her...She suddenly felt a heat flush over her and her heart hammered in her chest. She needed to keep her cool, needed to not ruin this. The idea of just friends seems to have disappeared like the chocolate on her hand.  
When he spoke she thought her knees would give way, why did he have this effect on her? A mere look in his eye and she was smitten.  
She bit her lip, debating her options mentally. And a smile spread across her face when an idea came into her head. It was bold, but so was she. Normally never when she was in the presence of the boy who literally made her want to tear her clothes off, but she was still bold. She looked up through her big lashes as her other free hand snaked behind her on the counter to grab a handful of chips which were still hidden behind the flour. "They're here," she opened her mouth and tilted her head up and began to drop the chips in, one by one in front of his eyes. Once she had about a dozen or so in her mouth she lowered her head, but still had her mouth open so she could stick them out on her tongue before closing her mouth finally and smiling up at him. Finn's mouth was in the form of a perfect O as his eyes were glued to Rachel's lips and hand. He couldn't believe the tiny girl had such 'balls'. He had no choice but to smile and shake his head as his arms reached forwarded and he pulled Rachel against him by her hips. His eyes were at her level as he licked his lips slowly before releasing a wholehearted chuckle, his voice in a mere whisper as his lips slowly got close to the brunette's. "You're eating my reward chips, Berry. Those are for me because I made cookies, without making a huge mess." The tall boy had no idea where he was getting all this confidence from, but with Rachel it all felt so right.  
His right hand reached up to cup the girl's chin from underneath as his lips finally collided with hers. He pressed his lips against hers for a few seconds, his eyes shutting at the contact before he allowed the tip of his tongue to slowly crept from between his lips, dragging along Rachel's bottom lip as he gave her hip a small squeeze. Rachel loved the grip of his hand on her hip, it was strong enough to show authority, but still gentle enough to not be demanding. He waited as he felt Rachel timidly open her mouth, his hand going to the curve in her back, pulling her that much closer as he forgot all about his search for the chocolate chips, his mouth filling with the taste of chocolate as well as the sweet taste of Rachel as their tongues collided. She let him collect the chocolate he so desperately wanted with his tongue before she let her own explore his mouth.  
To be extra cheeky she ground her hips against his, his earlier squeeze on her hips fuelling her actions. Finn had to properly register the fact that Rachel had actually pressed her hips forward to his. His mind was all over the place, from how good that felt to the way she perfectly fit against him. How her lips overpowered his in size but yet were still so soft and so perfect for his. Her hands made her way to his neck, pulling him as close as possible and not wanting to let his lips leave hers. She played with the hair at the nape of his neck and pulled away slowly, eyes locking. She believed in people being made for each other and every time she felt his lips on her it only made her believe it more.

He watched her hand come back around from her back in a little fist, a half smirk playing on his lips instantly. He dropped his hand from her jaw to her hand, covering hers completely while carefully turning her hand around. His other hand came up to pry her hand open, picking out a few chips and popping them into his mouth, smiling at her softly. It wasn't long before his fingertips were digging into her palm again, collecting three chocolate chips before holding them out for her. "This is your reward for teaching me how to make awesome cookies I appreciate it." He dropped the chocolate chips into her mouth before smiling and returning his attention to the chips in her hand, grabbing a few more and putting them in his own mouth. He watched her as her perfectly, plump lips moved as she ate the chips, making him unable to resist her as he pecked her lips once more before his phone buzzed and rang.  
"Shit," he breathed out with his face still very close to Rachel's, "it's fine, they'll stop soon," he cupped the back of her head seeming more anxious and began to peck feather light kisses over and around her mouth. Rachel nearly felt herself get lost in the moment until the phone rang again. Finn groaned in frustration and she felt the grip he had on her head get tighter, almost like he was scared she'd slip away, that once he answered the phone to the outside world everything which they created today would disappear.  
"Finn," she pecked his lips, "just," peck, "answer," peck, "it," her kisses were hungry, but she hated when people didn't answer her calls so she was willing to let him answer.  
His hand went to his back pocket where his phone was, but he continued to kiss anywhere and everywhere he could reach on Rachel. Then they switched, as she nipped at his neck and jaw so Finn could see who was on the other end of the phone. He let out a breathy, "fuck," when he read the name on the screen. He held Rachel close, but she stopped kissing him intrigued as to who made him react that way. His palm spread across her back and she was held tightly to his chest.  
"Hey, what's-...it's going great..." Finn looked down at Rachel and smiled, and she smiled back still not knowing who was on the line, "...no I haven't, I-...I don't burn everything, have a little faith in m-..." He frowned and sighed and Rachel watched his expression fall, "...okay, I suck at it, you win, why did you call?..." The small girl in his arms frowned at his words, and the change in his mood, whoever was on the end of the phone was doing a great job of ruining Finn's day. "I don't care, you choose...no! I didn't mean-...look-...Quinn, stop-..." And it suddenly happened, their little peaceful world came crumbling down. Rachel squirmed out of his grip and began to clear up, leaving Finn standing with a pout on his face at the loss of contact, "I meant just chose yourself...you're going to force me into something anyway...I will...okay...fine."  
There was a long silence as Quinn continued to rant to him about colour schemes for homecoming, but all Finn could do was watch Rachel, "umm? What?...oh! Right, yeah, I-I," he lowered his voice hoping Rachel wouldn't hear as he lied to his girlfriend, "I love you too."  
She heard, her ears were very delicate, she could spot someone singing sharp from a mile off. But she wasn't going to let it get to her, she did however need some answers and ground rules. They'd had their fun but now it was time to get their relationship straight.  
"Umm," she turned round to look at him as he spoke nervously, "so, that was-"  
"Quinn."  
"Yeah." There was a long awkward silence as the both of them avoided eye contact, "look, Rach-"  
"Finn?-" they both stared at the same time and laughed.  
"You go first," he flashed her his cute half smile.  
"What is this?" She began bluntly, but really in their situation there was no other way of putting it. "I mean," she walked over to him, "I just don't understand what we're doing." His face was the picture of a little boy being told Santa wasn't real.  
"Rach, babe-"  
"That! What is that?" She wasn't necessarily angry. She my not be strong when it came to her emotions, but she'd accept if Finn didn't want anything more from her, she knew what girls like her got.  
"It's...its a name?"  
"A pet name."  
"Please don't-" he sighed and stepped towards her, wrapping his arms round her waist and pulling her to his chest.  
She didn't resist, she moulded into his body, hugged him tighter if anything, "I just need to know, so I can prepare myself."  
Rachel heard him sigh again, and he stroked her hair, his cheek rested on the top of her head. They stood like that a while, until he suddenly lifted her up onto the counter. He parted her legs so he could stand in between them, and began to rub up and down over her bare knees, "I don't know. That's what this is. I just don't know." She looked at him a little disheartened, "look, I lo-really like you, in the time we've spent together, I don't know, I just feel something, something I've never felt before, with anyone. I can't get you out of my mind. Every time I see you I want to kiss you, hold you, I want to see things the way you do, I want to learn from you, but I also want to teach you. I want to know all of you, every inch, every thought, every dream-" she cut him off with a kiss.  
"Then we'll figure in out. Firstly Quinn."  
"Don't talk about her, please, I just-"  
"You can't break up with her."  
"What?" He looked at her like she'd just revealed she was some weird half animal, half human creature, "Rachel, seriously?"  
"Just, hear me out. You just have to date her a little longer, I have this plan-"  
"No, Rach, no. You have that crazy look in your eye-"  
"You said you wanted to know my every thought!"  
"Okay, fine. What's the plan?"

**_DIDN'T YOU JUST LOVE IT! Tell me what you think will happen next! _**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Note: Quick update as it was in my head and I had to get it out! His is were the story really start :) be prepared! **_

_**Review you favorite part or quote! :) **_

_**Xx**_

Rachel Berry could walk with her head held high as she strolled down the halls of McKinley a little less than week later. Hers and Finn's plan had worked a treat, they were not only masters on stage together, but also partners in crime. Within three days of their plotting they'd got three Cheerios in the Glee Club. Leaving the already members perplexed as to what was happening. No one had any suspicions of Rachel's involvement, they all though Quinn joined to keep an eye on Finn, which was partly true. With a few rumours started by Rachel talking to Jacob and they had the school believing that Tina and Mercedes had cornered Finn in the choir room and asked if he was into threesomes. It was wrong to use the two girls, but it got them a little attention which only Tina was a little scared by, Mercedes soaked it up. This all lead to Quinn auditioning with her two lap dogs Santana and Brittany. Today was the day they tried their luck with the jocks. However Finn was nervous when they met at lunch before they put the plan into place.  
"This is just risky," he said for the thousandth time as they sat on the stage of the auditorium, Rachel was sat next to Finn as he swayed his legs off the stage into the pit and she had hers on his lap with Finn's hand rubbing her thigh every now and again.  
"Oh, come on! They're your friends, you know what they're like."  
"Exactly! Rach, I don't think you understand how guys talk in the locker room. It can get graphic."  
"So?"  
"So, I don't want to be fuelling that conversation, especially..." He trailed off squeezing her thigh and she got his point.  
"Okay, but what I it was another girl? Like Santana?"  
"She doesn't count, she doesn't care if the guys talk about her in that way, in fact she wants them to!"  
"Fine. What if," she sat up a bit more as the conversation got interesting, "what if it was Quinn."  
"Doesn't count either, she's my girlfriend, they wouldn't dare talk about her if I'm around."  
"What about when you're not. As a matter of principle."  
"Well...I don't really care anymore. Well, I do care, it's kinda creepy and what's that word you used the other day in History?"  
"Demoralising?"  
"Yeah! I liked that word! You said it really passionately, like you knew what you were talking about!"  
"Finn, my speech was on flappers in the 1920s, of course I'm going to be passionate, it was the age of Jazz and dance." He smiled as she got serious, "I liked yours too."  
"What? I got a D," he looked down disappointedly.  
"That's only because the teacher didn't specify any boundaries on the project. You weren't to know that wasn't what he was looking for, he just said talk about something historical, anything that interests you." She reached out to cup his chin in one hand forcing him to look at her.  
"I felt like an idiot," he muttered.  
"I nearly cried."  
"No you didn't, you're just saying that."  
"Finn, it was touching and heartbreaking. I really felt like you were that solider. You knew what you were talking about, the information was all there. It was really dramatic, like a monologue. If you took that to an English teacher you'd get full marks."  
He smiled at her as she spoke so strongly on the subject. Every time he felt down she'd do this, and she always knew what to say to make him feel better, "it was a moving piece of drama."  
"It was taken from my dad's journal. I just changed it to the Second World War for the class."  
"Your dad?"  
"Yeah, he...I didn't know him...he died in action when I was a baby."  
She suddenly felt guilty and silently took her legs off him and knelt next to the tall boy instead, wrapping her arms around him in an embrace, "Rach, it's okay. I was ages ago."  
"But I can't imagine not having one of my dads, and I have two! I feel selfish," she spoke into her shoulder, trying to hide her tears. Even though they spent most lunch times hiding away in the choir room or auditorium she realised she didn't know as much about Finn as he did of her, which was unsurprising considering how much she spoke.  
"I have a kick ass mom," he turned to kiss the top of her head making her pull her face from his shoulder with a few tears stains on her cheek, "you're amazing."  
"You've called me cool and amazing on this stage," she smiled, keeping the conversation light. "What's next?"  
"Someday soon I'll call you mine. Which is why I don't want to do it!"

He had to stop letting her persuade him with her tongue, specifically when it's in his mouth. He was nervous the whole way through Football practice with his challenge in mind. Even with the distraction he was still easily one of the better players. Although he did miss a particularly forceful pass from Puck which knocked him on the head. Not that it mattered, he had bigger problems than looking like an idiot.  
"Cheerios looked mighty fine out there today," Puck said emerging from the shower, "a couple in particular, although I'm pretty sure joining Finn's club for dipshits has had an effect on hotness. Maybe they've all caught Berry disease! They'll all be chubby next time we see them."  
Finn's jaw tensed at his final words, but he had to remain calm as he pulled his cloths from his locker, "Puck, you really have missed out there."  
"Excuse me? You mean with Berry?" He howled into laughter behind Finn's back earning a high five from Matt.  
"She's not all she's cracked up to be."  
The small group of boys went silent and Puck eyed Finn suspiciously, "what would you know?"  
Finn sat down on the bench, pulling on his T-shirt, "when she dances in those short skirts," he smirked to himself as he thought about it, Rachel may have planned out his speech for him but that didn't stop in imagining it. This acting part was going to be easy.  
"Finn! Dude! You have a girlfriend," Mike piped up.  
"Doesn't stop a boy from shopping around!" Puck called sitting opposite Finn, now interested, "tell me more! What is she? A lace pantie girl? I always had her down as a granny pant. Just tell me!" He banged his theist on the bench in frustration, Rachel was right, he knew his friends so he knew how to play this. Ever Matt and Mike had stepped closer to hear the answer.  
"You're definitely wrong with the granny ones," he said pretending to ignore Puck's angry moan as Finn played him.  
"Come one, Hudson! Stop being a pussy and tell me!" Finn remind quite and continued to change only angering Puck more, "I may want to sometimes cut out her vocal chords so she'd stop talking, but that doesn't stop a guy from wanting to bang a girl!" Finn glared at Puck, but he was too busy looking for approval from the other guys, "like, her nose is big, and her boobs are small, but I bet you can fit them perfectly in your mouth, a mouth full of Berry's boob!" Finally changed Finn stood up and had to turn away from the conversation before he lost it completely, "it's a g-string! Thong! You saw more then what Quinn's shown you of her haven't you Hudson! That's why you've gone quite!" Puck clapped and rubbed his hands together, "Berry wears a thong! Fuck me! Literally! I want some of that action, she's sneaky hot! And I bet she's as flexible as those cheerleaders! And the noises she'd make as I ate her out, lapping up some sweet Berry juice!" Finn slammed his locker shut, he was right, he couldn't take this. He wasn't having them talk about his Rachel in that way. At this point he didn't care about the plan, Rachel would have to think of a new way or new members, he wasn't going to stand around and listen to this. But before he had time to yell Puck finished his little fantasy, "I have to get a peek at this. I might even video it, Finn get us into a rehearsal."  
He went silent for a moment and said quietly so they wouldn't notice his anger, "you'll have to join to see."  
And he headed for the exit as Puck called out behind, "we'll be there Monday!"

Rachel knew practice had finished ten minutes ago, she'd seen the team coming to change from the window in the choir room. She couldn't help herself, she had to wait around and find out how things went with Puck and the rest of the guys. Finn had been anxious, she knew that, but she had faith in him. She knew he could pull it off. Sitting at the piano she played out a scale and sung it back, perfectly. She kept going, each time going up a semitone until she heard footsteps along the corridor. She paused and listened out, who ever it was threw open their locker and was being loud with ever movement. The small diva got up and looked out the door to see who it was.  
"Finn!" She whispered loudly, with her head popped round the door frame.  
He stopped piling his books into his bag and looked around until he stopped her, "what are you doing here?"  
He didn't sound very happy to see her, "I wanted to know what happened," she walked over to him and leant her back against the locker next to his as he continued to sort his stuff out.  
"I don't want to talk about it," he said in monotone.  
"Didn't it work? Do we have to try something else? Should I do something-"  
"No!" He yelled sternly taking Rachel by surprise, she hadn't seen Finn angry before, "you're not doing anything, I don't want to near them without me around, got that?"  
She was taken-a-back over his abrupt protectiveness, "sweetie? What happened?"  
"I said I don't want to talk about it! Please just drop it. I said what you wanted and they're coming Monday, just leave it? Okay?" He knew he was taking his anger out on her and he didn't mean to. Puck had just worked him up and he needed to get away. He pulled her into a hug and ducked his head to kiss her.  
He pressed his lips lightly to hers and waited until she'd relaxed before applying more pressure, taking her top lip between his and sucking lightly until she pulled away, "Finn! We're in the hallway, anyone could see."  
He made a point of looking up and down the empty corridor, "I think we're safe babe, plus, not long until I can call you mine."  
"Won't Quinn and the rest of the Cheerios quit once you break up?"  
"They'll stay if they liked it, plus I think Brittany is enjoying it."  
"I just think we should wait until we're sure they won't quit."  
"What if I can't wait that long?"  
"Patients, I'm not going anywhere."  
He smiled, he really wanted to stare and stay like that until someone saw them, then the whole sneaking around would be over. He could show her off as his girl. He knew at meant a life supply of slushies being thrown his way, but now he couldn't really care. Being with Rachel was like living in a completely different universe, one where he finally felt comfortable to be him. It would also open her up to more rumours and potentially difficult school life, with Jocks coming at her in every direction, that was now the only thing holding him back, he didn't care about Quinn or the club. Okay, Glee was what actually made him meet Rachel and see what an awesome person she was, but without it now they'd still find a way to be together.  
"You coming to the match tomorrow night?"  
"Football? Me? I've only ever been to one before."  
"You don't want to see your...your future boyfriend?"  
"Future boyfriend? Sounds a bit of a mouthful, you're just my Finn."  
"But you're not mine yet and you won't let me have you!" He teased and she played with the buttons of his shirt, "I wish you could wear my jersey."  
She stopped playing and looked up at him, "really?"  
"Yeah, you'd look adorable in it, it would drown you."  
"I'll be there."  
"Promise?" He got excited at the idea of having her cheering for him in the crowd.  
"Promise."  
"Okay, and we'll meet at lunch tomorrow too?"  
"Don't we always?"  
"Yeah, but I have something I want to do specially."

It was a rather cold October evening as Rachel found a seat on the bleachers, even with the state their Football team was in there was still quite a turn out. She didn't mind going alone, there was no one to go with her anyway, but it made it difficult to find a seat. Fortunately for her Mr Shue was there, next to Miss Pillsbury, but it was a place for her to sit. As she made her way over she took in the signs around her, most of the were to do with Finn, bing captain and quarterback she guessed it was only natural. The small brunette didn't get to upset that there was numbers of girls cheering for him specifically, because she had her own charm for him. When she'd got to the auditorium at lunch, Finn was already waiting for her, sharpie in hand. So as she sat next to Mr Shue and he turned to talk to Miss Pillsbury, Rachel looked down to her wrist where Finn had drawn a number 5 in black sharpie. The rest of the day she'd looked at it and smiled. She also hoped he'd done the same when looking at his wrist where she'd returned the favour by drawing a star. He promise if he scored today he's raise his hand I'm the air and point to the mark, so she knew it was for her, but everyone else was none the wiser.  
"Ms Hudson! Here supporting our star player I see," Rachel looked over to Mr Shue who was talking to a woman seated behind them.  
"When am I not here?" The woman laughed, "it's nice to speak to you without it having to be for Finn not handing in work on time." The two teachers and the woman laughed this time and Rachel decided to turn to see her. She was a short woman, which Rachel found surprising considering Finn's height, she was all in denim with a puffy black coat over the top.  
"Oh! How rude, Carole, this is Rachel Berry. She's in Glee with your son, I don't suppose you two have met."  
Rachel shook her head and extended her hand for Finn's mother to shake, "it's so nice to meet you Ms Hudson. Finn told me a lot about you."  
Carole shook the smaller female's hand and smiled noticing the pen mark, but didn't allow Rachel to see, "he has, has he? I suppose it's about me taking away his Xbox last week." She and Mr Shue shared a laugh.  
"No actually. It's all really nice, I promise. He really appreciates and looks up to you. It's refreshing to see that admiration in a teenage boy. He's very talented, your son," she wanted to add with his tongue, but it wouldn't be appropriated of the conversation.  
"I know, sadly it just takes him time to realise," her last word was cut short by the crowd cheering as the teams entered the field.

There was a reason Rachel didn't go to football games, they were so violent! Half the time she had to look away fearing for Finn's life as a stocky, 6ft8 blocker charged at him. She was surprised at how well his mother controlled herself, especially the time Finn was hit and on the floor, "walk it off! Just walk it off!" She yelled from behind Rachel when all she wanted to do was run onto the pitch and nail the guy that hurt her Finn. However when she wasn't scared, she was cheering like a maniac who had had five litres of coffee. It was getting to the end of the game and the Titans were down by one point, the opposition weren't amazing, but neither were McKinley. The team had their heads down, they seem to have accepted failure was final, except Finn. His enthusiasm was astonishing, he won't let the guys give up, he kept going no matter their fate. Which had lead them to be at this nail biting point. Behind her everyone in the stands were on the edge of their seats, and Rachel was no different. Somehow Finn had the ball and had bolted to the end zone.  
"I can't look!" Mr Shue said next to her. While under her breath she chanted "come on CosmosBaritone, come on my Finn."  
A monumental roar erupted through the stands as Finn crossed the line and scored the needed touch down. Carole behind her was jumping up and down in triumph, and Rachel found her self getting carried away in the celebrations, she frantically waved and cheered.  
He was drowned by bodies of team mates as they piled on him, a rush of pride flooding through him.  
"You cheeky, dickhead!" Mike said as he emerged and patted him on the back.  
"Thanks!" He scanned the crowed quickly trying to pick her out, which was proving impossible. But it didn't stop him. He raised his arms in the air and pointed to his wrist, where a star was drawn, and he was wearing with pride. Down the field he saw Puck, he was a little annoyed his bestfriend hadn't come to congratulate him on winning the game. Instead he was almost scowling at him. He'd been off all game, at the start he wouldn't even listen to Finn as he called the plays until the taller boy told him to grow up and start acting like an adult. He really pissed Finn off, but then that was Puck.  
Her phone buzzed after Finn lowered his arms and she could only feel it in her pocket, "hello?...Hel-hello?...no, I can't-...DADDY I CAN'T HEAR YOU!...hold on!" She quickly said her goodbyes to Mr Shue and Finn's mom, the match was practically over and if she took the call quickly there was a chance she could see Finn before he went home.  
Once safely in the school, in the far hallway nearest the entrance to the field, she held the phone back to her ear, "okay, I can hear now...I'll be leaving in about 20 minutes max...I promise I'll be straight home, daddy...it was really good, we won!...it was a simple routine...the cheerleaders are average, daddy, I told you my talents would excel all of them...thank you...I'll be back soon...I love you too...bye!" Rachel sighed before heading to the door to go back onto the field. But just as she was about to open the door, someone came charging through from the other side, sending her flying. She fell to the floor with a bump, but it was the surprise of the hit which caught her off guard, and the rudeness of who ever it was as they hadn't apologised. "Excuse me! But I think you'll find you just knocked over prized goods! Who knows what you could have broken if I didn't execute my landing safely!"  
She stood up and looked down the corridor to she Puck pacing, then stopping and slamming his clenched theist into one of the lockers, "fucking golden boy!"  
"Umm...hello? A simple sorry would suffice!"  
"Oh fuck off Berry, why are you here anyway? You have no friends, and I bet you don't know the first thing about football."  
She was stomped when he turned on her, he was right, she didn't, she was only there for Finn, "well...Finn plays Quarterback."  
His jaw tensed and he threw his theist into the locker again, "I'm sick and tired of that jackass. He always gets what he fucking wants, he's gets everything! The football captain, the girl, hell, even though he's joined gay club he gets to she girls panties, even if they are yours!"  
"I thought you two were bestfriends?"  
"What the fuck do you know? Nothing! You actually know nothing, Berry!"  
"Noah-"  
"You know what? Maybe he won't get want he wants this time. Maybe he'll finally see his world isn't so perfect and easy, he'll be begging for my help, they both will!"  
Rachel stood there looking at him in confusion as he began to walk away to the changing rooms. What had just happened? Her brain felt like it was about to explode, with the new information, although it didn't have time to process it as she heard the low grumble of people approaching. Both teams came at her from the door behind and she found no escape except pressing herself up against the lockers to let the mass of boys pass. She clenched her eyes tightly shut hoping no one would notice her, when a hand closed round her wrist and she felt herself being dragged to an open classroom a little way down the hall. Once safely inside she opened her eyes to see Finn, "thank god it was you," she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms round her neck and his automatically went to her waist.  
"I just wanted to see you before I felt, I don't know what my mom plans on doing, I guess I should find her."  
"You played really well," he blushed and looked away, "seriously! Without you they would have lost!"  
"Shh, let's not talk about it, my little star."  
She pulled away, but still kept hold of his neck, "little star?"  
"Yeah, I want to give you a nickname, and you are a star. You're also very tiny, I'm afraid I'll break you if I squeeze too hard."  
Rachel pushed up on her tiptoes to reach Finn's lips with hers, pecking him lightly, "I like it," peck, "I like it a lot."  
"Cool, I'll text you tonight, if you're not busy tomorrow you could come over?" It was a big step, the only time either of them had hung out out of school was when they made cookies, and that was before they were sort of together.  
"That sounds really nice, I'll bring round some banana bread if you like."  
He moaned in appreciation, "I like very much!" He lifted her up and placed her into the teachers desk, setting her just on the edge as he ducked down to kiss her again, this time for longer. Finn swiped his tongue along Rachel's bottom lip and she eagerly allowed him entrance and their tongue danced together exploring each others mouths until Rachel pulled away for air.  
"You need to get changed," she panted, forehead rested against his.  
"Right here? Okay then," he teased and slid his hand further up her thighs causing Rachel to giggle and put her hands over his to stop him from going any further.  
"No! Come on, Finn, your mom will be waiting. Although I do like a man in uniform."  
Finn cocked his eyebrow at her feistiness, "oh you do?" His fingers walked past her hips to her waist where he dug in and tickled her making Rachel almost scream, "shh, baby, you'll get people's attention!" However he continued to tickle her.  
"Finn! Please! Stop!" She tried batting his hands away but he wouldn't budge.  
"One more kiss?"  
"Anything! I promise!"  
He let go and she pulled him down by the collar of his jersey to kiss him.

Having messed around with Rachel before changing meant he got to a shower without waiting, which made changing a lot quicker. He came out of the shower and went to his locker getting out his clothes and phone seeing he had a text.  
_Little Star: You still in your uniform? xxx_  
He smirked and quickly replied,  
**Nah, now I'm naked ;) xxx**  
It wasn't long before his phone buzzed again,  
_Finn! I was trying to be cute, then you make it all dirty! xxx_  
**Just telling you what you want to hear ;) aren't you supposed to be driving home? xxx**  
He didn't get a reply until he was fully changed and about to leave the locker room.  
_I was, I was in traffic and kept thinking of you in those pants ;) xxx_  
She was sneaky, she may not like him thinking of her as dirty minded, but sometimes a wild side to Rachel Berry came out, and you should never pass up an opportunity on wild Rachel.  
Before he could reply she's text again,  
_You going to be wearing them tomorrow? xxx_  
No matter what he did he couldn't stop the smirk on his face as he exited the changing room. Rachel made him happy anyway, but dirty Rachel was something else. Thinking how how to reply he walked down the corridor to the car park, but stopped when he heard his name.  
"Finn?"  
Phone still in hand he turned to see Quinn leaning against the lockers, waiting for him. Damn. One way to kill his vibe.  
"Oh, hey, I'm not giving you a lift home? Am I?"  
"No, I just...I really need to talk to you." Her eyes were red, and she didn't have the spark she usually had, whether it be a bitchy one or just her natural ora, "you've been a little distant recently."  
It was weird seeing Quinn like this, she seemed vulnerable, and despite his feelings towards her at the moment he still found himself concerned, "yeah, sorry, just super busy with Glee and Football and work and eating."  
"Oh," she trailed off and seemed to be distant.  
"Look, Quinn, are you al-"  
"I'm pregnant." His heart stopped, he swear it did. His stomach fell out his body and mind went blank. Pregnant.  
"But...how?"  
"Remember the time in the hot tub?" Her voice was shaky as tears pooled in her eyes and Finn nodded, "well the doctor said it was the perfect temperature or something for-"  
He stopped listening after that. She continued to speak at him but Finn was zoned out. Pregnant. A baby. "And of course I'm going to keep it-" he'd be responsible for a life, a tiny little life. How was he supposed to do that? "I must for like 4 or 5 weeks gone-" what would his mom say? How would people react? How are they going to get the money to raise a baby? "We should book a doctors appointment, again-" would they even keep it after they were born? He couldn't abandon his child, he knew what it was like growing up without a dad. Which meant he wanted to be the best father he could, but how? He had no idea what dads do! "You'll have to get a job so we can-" they were only 16, he could barely look after himself and now he was responsible with an other life. How would he manage with school and glee and football? "Finn?! Are you even listening?!"  
"What?"  
"You're unbelievable! I knew you'd be crap at this! Which is why I'm putting it up for adoption! Did you listen to anything I just said?"  
"When did you find out?"  
"What? Like four days ago, I wanted to wait until I was ready, and after your match until I told you."  
"Right, so you've had four days to digest this! I'm just finding out!" He didn't mean to get angry, but right now it was yell or cry and he didn't want to cry in front of Quinn.  
"Don't yell at me, just...let's talk about this, we'll work it out."  
Finn shook his head, "no, no. I need to get home, or find my mom, or something. I can't deal with this right now, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I just need time alone, I'm sorry. I'll call you, okay? I promise," and without waiting for an answer he left and didn't look back. There was a pounding in his ears and he couldn't hear anyone as he crossed the car park to his truck. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. With a shaky hand he reached for his keys, but couldn't unlock the vehicle, his hand was shaking uncontrollably. A baby. She was pregnant.  
"Fuck!" He yelled as the keys missed the lock again. He tried to steady his hand by using the other to control his wrist, but it didn't work. In the end he just threw the keys on the floor and kicked the truck door for good measure and burst into tears against his truck. He stood there for a few moments until his legs gave up too and he slid to the wet floor.  
"Finn? Your mom said she'd gone home to start on a special diner. So you could just-Finn?" Mr Shue walked round the truck to see the teenage boy in a heap on the ground, "Finn? What's-?" The taller male had pulled his sleeve over his hands and was trying to clean his face of tears with his sleeve as his teacher approached.  
"Mr Shue? I...I just.." He stood up so they were on the same level, just there was a lump in his throat stoping him from completing a sentence.  
"Finn, it's okay, you can-" but the teenager fell into his arms and hid his face in his shoulder, as large sobs escaped his body, his whole frame shaking.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Note: aren't you lucky! A super fast update, guess I was just really motivated. I don't plan anything out on paper, I think it through and will daydream certain scenes durin the day. Anyway, I'm sort of sticking to the plot of Season 1 as much as I like really, but I've basically skipped Rhodes Not Taken. And this is kinda a bit of Vitamin D but will spill into the next chapter. And there will be more references to Quick, as you can see and a little of Brittana, cause I love those girls! **_

_**Constructive criticism is wanted and encouraged! It helps me and the story get better! **_

_**Xx**_

Her phone lay on her bedside table and she lay on the bed staring at it, willing it to ring or buzz or do something to indicate that Finn was contacting her. He never replied last night, and she was worried. He wasn't on MySpace, but then he hadn't been on since the first time he contacted her. SHe hadn't heard from him and it had been over 12 hours. Her hopes of going over to his house were slowly fading and she would be forced to spend another weekend alone. It was a rubbish, unusual life for a teenager and even with Finn it was still unusual, who really was a secret girlfriend at the age of 16? But at least with Finn she was happy and wanted and for the first time in her life she didn't feel alone. There was someone else in the world who understood her, and wanted to be with her, or so she thought.  
She couldn't think of a perfect exploration for Finn's abrupt coldness. Maybe he went out with Puck last night to celebrate and was drunk? But he would have replied to her last text telling her of his plans. Maybe someone stole his phone, but he could have MySpaced her under the circumstances. It was hopeless, and depressed her out more just thinking about it. He was supposed to be a good boy, not leaving her like this.  
The moment she heard a sound she jumped on the phone like a cat on a ball of string, only to be disappointed when it was just the sound of her dads moving around the house.  
"Sweetie?" Her daddy tapped on her door and poked his head round, "we're going to head out on our day out. Sure you don't want to join us? We might go see if there is a show on at the theatre."  
Rachel rolled over so he could see her face as she spoke as not to be rude, "no, I'll be fine, but thanks for the offer. Have fun!"  
"Okay Honey, we will."  
Knowing she had a few hours without any disruptions she put on her shoes and left the house soon after her fathers did.

She had to use her resources well to find out where exactly Finn lived, which meant there was only one person for the job. "Look Kurt, I know we're not friends-"  
"No, I hate you."  
"Exactly," she said through gritted teeth, resisting the urge to yell some choice words at him, "but I was wondering if I could ask you a favour?"  
"Well, this is new! A grovelling Rachel!"  
"I'm not grovelling, I just need your help."  
"Oh, well in that case. Your clothes look like your grandma picked them out for you ten years ago. You're dancing is so over the top, I mean you don't have to over pronounce every high kick, in fact I'm pretty sure you've just added in the high kicks for yourself. I know you use makeup, even if it's just lipgloss and mascara and a dab of eyeliner, but ever thought about contouring your nose? It won't be a permanent nose job, but I promise you'll see drastic results. And when it comes to your voice-"  
"Not what I meant Kurt!"  
"Oh, then why do you need me?"  
"For your other area of interest."  
"The Lady Diana years?"  
She rolled her eyes in frustration, "no, Kurt, I need some information on a person."  
"Well, I totally caught Brittany and Santana making out in the janitors closet."  
"What? Seriously? No, anyway I need to know where Finn lives." There was silence and she was scared he'd hung up, "Kurt?...Kurt?"  
"I'm still here, Rachel. I have a question. Why?"  
She didn't answer for a moment, she contemplated her options. She could tell the boy the truth, but that would get Finn into trouble which is the last thing she wanted, "I need to give him some sheet music so he can practice a duet over the weekend."  
There was silence again and she could feel Kurt judging her through the phone, "okay, Rachel. I'll give it you."

The address Kurt gave led her to a small bungalow not far from the centre of town. It was small, and old, slightly run down, but quaint. There were hanging baskets and a few bushes round the house it's self and the front yard was spacious. She walked up to the front door and knocked twice. There was no movement from inside, but his truck was parked out front, it was the only car there so she guessed his mom was at work. After a few minutes she knocked again, and still nothing. For one last try she pounded on the door with her tiny theists and finally she got a response. She heard someone stumbling through the house to the door, "alright. Fine. I'm coming, no need to get so fucking-" he opened he door, "Rachel?"  
"So what? Angry? Because I think, just maybe, that could be you." She didn't wait for an invitation, the tiny brunette just stepped inside as Finn stood there in shock.  
"How-how did you..?"  
"I asked Kurt to give me your address. I've been waiting all night and morning for a text or a call, but nothing," she didn't want to be the angry jealous girlfriend, and she may have come across as angry but she was more concerned than anything.  
"You can't be here Rachel," Finn mumbled quietly.  
"I'm sorry," she said sarcastically, "yesterday I was under the impression you wanted me to come over!"  
"Things have changed," he avoided eye contact as he continued sadly.  
Her stomach flipped at his words, "what?"  
"You need to leave, Rachel. Please."  
"Not until you tell me why! And why you didn't reply last night!" Yelling wouldn't help anything, especially with Finn in the state he was. He was in grey sweats and a black T-shirt, his hair was messy and it looked like he hadn't slept a wink last night.  
"I don't want to talk to anyone. I'm not very well," he lied, knowing deep down that wouldn't make her leave.  
She softened after he said that, feeling relived it wasn't something more, "then why didn't you say! Finn, I'm on so many vitamins I'm sure I won't catch anything," she rushed over to him and placed her hand on his forehead, testing his temperature, "you're not too warm, hopefully we've caught it early. Go sit on the couch, babe, I'll make you some soup," she walked over to the open kitchen.  
"Rach, stop please. Can you just go?" She stopped and looked back at him, his head was bowed and she swore she saw tears in his eyes.  
"Finn, what-"  
"I've screwed up. Big time."  
She paused, confused, but decided to proceed with caution, scared that anything she said would make him more upset or angry, "okay, I'm sure whatever it is, we can sort it out, okay? I'll help you."  
"No, Rach, you can't! She's...she's pregnant."  
She took a sharp silent inhale, scared that the aforementioned 'she' was Quinn.  
"Who?" Rachel asked, shakily.  
"You know who, Quinn."  
The little world she thought they'd finally created came crashing down around her. Everything they'd wanted and worked for suddenly disappeared.  
"When did she tell you?"  
"Last night. After I got changed. She said she was like 5 weeks. We talked a little last night on the phone, she wants to keep it, but put it up for adoption. So basically I've got to support her thought the pregnancy, with money and emotional support. I'm just scared. What's gonna happen to our kid after? How are we gonna do this? What's my mom gonna say?" He let him ramble on and just listened, "I just don't understand how we let this happen!"  
Suddenly something crossed her mind, "5 weeks? She's five weeks? But a week ago you told me you were a virgin! Unless your lying to me and she's less then 5 weeks and have had sex since we've gotten closer, that's impossible! So you've cheated on me? Was I not good enough for you? You had to have sex with your girlfriend? Even though you said you hated her!" She put emphasis on hated.  
"What?! No! Rachel! We didn't have sex! It happened in a hot tub! Like the warm water-"  
"Don't treat me like an idiot, Finn!" She yelled now, and didn't care, "no one gets pregnant that way! I'm not stupid, so don't treat me like I am! You've had sex with Quinn, just admit it!"  
"I haven't had sex with Quinn!"  
"There's evidence against you!" She was so angry with him that she couldn't stop herself when she planted her theist with as much force as she could give into his forearm.  
"I told you it was the hot tub! And that really didn't hurt."  
Rachel glared at him, "no one can get pregnant that way, Finn! Do I really have to explain?!"  
"That's what the doctor said!"  
"WHAT DOCTOR?!" She was at the peek of her rage. Which also mixed with the hurt she felt for him lying and cheating.  
"Quinn's doctor!" He was trying to match her anger, but was too tired to yell, and he didn't want to scare her, he knew she was just hurting too, which was something he never wanted.  
"And you heard him say this did you?!"  
"No! Quinn told me!"  
They both paused, getting their breath back from fighting.  
"Quinn told you?" She said a little more calm.  
"Yeah, last night."  
It all suddenly started to make sense to her. Finn wasn't the sharpest crayon in the box, and no one mad a point of that more so then Quinn. Whatever story she threw him to make Finn believe the baby was his she knew he'd buy it because Finn would be to concerned with her well being and the baby's to notice. Finn was naïve and saw the best in people, which was one of the reasons why Rachel loved him, but she did worry about him because of it, especially when people used it against him and manipulated his kindness, "Finn, don't you think that Quinn might be lying?"  
"What are you saying? She cheated?" Rachel nodded, "no! No! She wouldn't do that to me! She wouldn't lie about a kid, Rachel! No! Just no!"  
"Finn," she tried putting her hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off, "I didn't mean to upset-"  
"She wouldn't do that! This is a baby! She wouldn't do that to me! And she wouldn't have sex with someone else, she's into this religious stuff, I can't believe you wouldn't even think that!"  
"Well, look at us!"  
"But I wouldn't have sex with you if I was still with Quinn! I have morals and so does she!" They were silent again as Rachel thought over everything.  
"You need to leave," he said quietly, making Rachel come out of her thoughts.  
"No, please, Finn, no. I want to help you! We can figure this out!"  
"Rachel, this has nothing to do with you! Why do you want to be dragged into my mess?! Rach, the past few weeks have been...perfect. And if we could continue, I would, but-"  
"Don't say but. You don't have to say but, we'll work this out, I promise!"  
"But I have a family now, my kid! I don't want to be some crappy dad who lies to mommy."  
"Then break up with her! You can't stay with her because you think it's your child, Finn! That's no way to live."  
"I have to try! I have to be there for Quinn, I'm all she's got! She can't tell her family and I can't tell my mom yet, I just can't face it all! She just needs to know I'm there going through it with her."  
"She wants you to pay the bills! She doesn't want to ruin her reputation by admitting that she's cheated on you!" She was crying, trying her hardest to hold on to Finn as he slipped through her fingers like water.  
"I want you to leave, Rachel. Please."  
"But I love you!" She didn't realised she'd said it until it left her mouth.  
Suddenly Finn flipped again, from depressed and accepting his fate of a deadbeat kid to her Finn, "and you don't think I love you too?!" He yelled, startling her, "I'm so in love with you I want to keep you safe from all of this! I'm doing this for you! You don't want to be associated with me, I knocked up my girlfriend, I'm going to fail school, and I'm going to be stuck in this town forever! Rach, I love you so much that I wish I didn't have my head stuck up my ass all those weeks ago and kissed you sooner. I wish you weren't in love with me so I didn't have to hurt you! This is hell for me! I'm actually more torn up about having to tell you to go then having to face the next nine months, because right now, I think this is the hardest thing I'm ever going to have to do in my life."  
She grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him, hard and passionately. They didn't part until they needed air, "I'm going to get you out of this-"  
"Rach-"  
"No! I promise. You don't deserves this and I'm going to save you, I promise."

Come Monday morning and both Finn and Rachel were like walking zombies. With his current situation Finn was finding it difficult to sleep anyway, with questions still flying round his mind, added with work and demanding week he had ahead of him. Rachel, knowing she needed sleep to keep healthy was running on very little energy, she seemed to be spending every waking minute thinking of ways to help Finn coming up with nothing. They hadn't spoken since either, which only upset her more, but she didn't want to push Finn anymore than necessary or he would snap. This week her aim was to look out for him. Having never been in his situation she couldn't imagine what he was going through, but she could try to empathise.  
"So, I guess you and Finn will be singing that duet today," Kurt said, joining her at the piano as they waited for the rest of the club to arrive and Mr Shue.  
"What?"  
"The duet you needed to give him sheet music for?" He eyed her suspiciously.  
"Oh, yeah, we might need a little more practice."  
"I see." He watched her a minute longer as she sat staring straight a head in an almost trance before he got up and sat with Mercedes.  
The cheerleaders came in shortly after, Santana and Brittany chatting about something with Quinn behind. She looked her usual sour self, however a little distant and cut off from everyone around her. She sat with her friends at the front and continued to just sit in silence as everyone carried on around her. Rachel was torn between felling sorry for her, and hating her for what she was doing to Finn.  
"What is going on?" Artie said making the whole room follow is gaze to the door where Puck, Mike and Matt entered. Quinn went as white as a sheet but everyone was too distracted to notice, "if you've come to slushie us I advise you do it away from the instruments, they're expensive," Kurt said dryly.  
"Calm your panties, Super Homo. We're here to audition."  
"And why are you doing that?" Asked Quinn and Puck's eyes landed on her and he spoke as if to just her.  
"Because I want to show you that you're all wrong about me," then there was a pause, "and I was told there are some wicked pantie flashes."  
"Okay guys," Mr Shue came in clapping his hands, "who are we waiting for?"  
"Just F-F-Finn," said Tina.  
Rachel quickly looked round the room and saw she was right. She began to worry, they didn't have history toady and they didn't meet at lunch because she assumed they had stopped doing that now.  
"Yeah," their teacher straightened up some paper at the piano, "he won't be coming today."  
Rachel looked at him in alarm, "why?"  
"Because I sent him to the nurse's office," he turned to catch Quinn's eye. Rachel hated how everyone assumed it would just be Quinn who was concerned, she was the one Finn said he loved, she was the one helping him get out of this mess Quinn had put him in. "Anyway, looks like we have some people to audition! Welcome guys, do you have a song prepared?"

The normally annoyingly on the ball Rachel found herself distracted completely during the rest of rehearsal, Puck's song was hauntingly beautiful, Misunderstood but Robbie Williams, although he didn't engage with the rest of the audience but she didn't have the energy to tell the rest of the club so.  
His eyes were glued to Quinn the whole song, his aim was to be subtle, but she managed to draw him in like she did every time they were together, he even swore she cried at the line "You don't know your guilty anyway," a single tear slipping down her cheek, but the perfect Ice Queen she was she wiped it away immediately. Needless to say he got in, he guessed they were desperate for members as Mike and Matt got in to and all they did was back him up. There was only one reason he was doing this club, and it was to spend time with Quinn, to keep an eye on her as his dumbass friend was to pussy to, and to prove to her he was different, he could be the man she wanted for her and their child.  
The rest of the rehearsal was something of a bore. Mr Shue rattled on about some songs for a potential set list and all Puck could do was stare at Quinn, even from the seat behind and all he could see was her perfect ponytail. When they were dismissed he hung behind to talk to her as everyone else raced off, but Mr Shue got to her first, "Quinn? Can I have a word? Puck, do you mind...?" He gestured to the door and the boy left them, by only to be outside, listening.  
"What do you want?" She asked cooly, Coach Sylvester told her to be hostile towards the man so she planned on giving him the cold shoulder until the club was finally ruined.  
"Are you not concerned as to why I sent Finn to the nurse's office?"  
"A little, but he can tell me when I talk to him later, I don't need you telling me about my own boyfriend," she headed for the door wanting to get out as soon as possible.  
"He told me, about the baby, Quinn I know."  
She stopped, but didn't look at the teacher, she just felt the colour drain from her face. Now one person knew it was just going to be a chain until Coach Sue knew and her parents. Her reputation would be destroyed and she'd lose everything she's worked for.  
"He told you?" she said trying not to let him know he'd got to her.  
"Yes. And I want to help the two of you, he said you were going to keep it, and I want you to know I'm here for the both of you."  
It was hard not to like him, as a teacher he always had the kids interests at heart and was prepared to go above and beyond as he was proving now. But that didn't mean she could let her guard down, and show weakness, "we don't need your help. We're fine." And with that she stormed out the room, leaving the choir teacher more worried than before.  
"So Finn's already cracked, still think he was the better choice?" Puck followed her down the corridor as the blonde cheerleader ignored him, "he's a pussy and you know it."  
"He's my boyfriend, and I'll swear that baby is his even if it comes out with a mohawk."  
"Why, why not me?" He grabbed her wrist spinning her round and forcing her to look at him.  
"I love Finn," she said will some uncertainly.  
"You slept with me."  
"I was drunk! You didn't mean anything," her words were harsh and cut through him like a knife.  
"He won't be able to look after you," he quickly changing the subject.  
"He's your bestfriend, why are you doing this?"  
"He is my bestfriend, so I know him. His mom still cuts the crusts off his toast in the morning. See! I know him! If I took this load off him he'd bake me a fucking cake."  
"Well I've chosen him, so live with it Puckerman, you're off the hook."

As soon as the rehearsal was over she knew where she was going, the nurse's office. However when she got there the nurse's reply took her by surprise, and it wasn't a good one.  
"I'm here to see Finn Hudson."  
"Hudson? I'm sorry, he's not here. However I have a boy who's vomiting up yesterday's lunch if you want to see him."  
Rachel stood there puzzled for a moment, then just thought the woman must have heard her wrong, "you must have misheard me, Finn Hudson. Quarterback? Tall? Handsome? He was sent here by Mr Shuester."  
"I heard you loud and clear, Little Miss Bossy Pants, and I will repeat, he's not here."  
She left more confused than when she entered, why would Mr Shue lie? Or had he lied? Was Finn missing? Her questions were answered when she walked passed an almost empty classroom, but a body sitting at the back caught her eye.  
"Finn?" She whispered walking into the classroom. He was sat at the back with a few books open in front of him, he looked like he may have been working, but the drool on his chin suggested he'd dozed off, "Mr Shue said he sent you to the nurse's office."  
"He did," Finn thumbed, gathering up the scattered books and single pieces of paper.  
"So, why aren't you there?" She walked closer to him with caution.  
"Because I needed to do this homework, I'm going out looking for a job later, so I need to get this done. Is glee over?"  
"Yeah, it's end of school," she started to worry more when he still didn't meet her eye, his brain seemed to be all over the place, "why didn't you see the nurse?"  
He let out a light chuckle, "I'm fine, I don't need to see her."  
"Finn, when a teacher sends you to see the nurse, don't you think you should go and see her?" She stood in front of the desk as he stuffed his things into his bag.  
"No, I'm fine. I have to drive Quinn home, she'll be waiting, I'll see you Rach!" He got up and began to leave and Rachel felt her lip tremble.  
"Finn?" He stopped and finally looked at her, "you promise you'll come to me if you need me?"  
There was silence, "I'm fine, don't worry about me. Just focus on...your solos! You need to think about them, okay?" She didn't say anything in reply, just bit her bottom lip tightly, "see you later." And he left.  
The small diva waited until she heard his footsteps fade down the hall before she gave up. A loud sob erupted through her and she clasped her hand to her mouth to silence it. Tears began to fall down her peachy cheeks and her eyes closed tightly as they continued to build. It had been three days an already Finn was losing it. She knew he wanted to be a good father, but he wasn't going the right way about it. And if he fell he didn't want anyone to catch him as he was pushing her way.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Note: TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY?! I'm just teasing you know! I promise the next update won't be as quic. ;) A lot happening in this chapter, and I couldn't help myself with Pezberry :) **_

_**Please Review to let me know how you feel this is going!**_

_**review review review!**_

_**I've tried editing this, so it's easier to read, but I don't know if it's worked! :S PLEASE TELL ME!**_

_**Xx**_

Sunday couldn't have come sooner for Finn. He thought he would be able to just collapse on Saturday, but Quinn had organised a doctors appointment of them, so they were able to hear the facts and details of the next nine months together. He wanted to take a cab there, but realised they were meant to be saving money and Quinn wouldn't take the bus so he felt like crap having to ask her to drive, but he couldn't. His hands were shaking the whole ride over at the though that something could be wrong with his baby, he was also too tired and was scared he might fall asleep at the wheel.  
It was the longest week of his life, with a copious amount of work, glee rehearsals, football practice, and a match on the Friday evening, which they lost. No surprise really, but it just made everything else seem crappier. And when he finally did manage to get to bed, his mind just wouldn't shut off. He'd still constantly worry about money, school, giving up his kid. Then there were football plays, song lyrics, dance steps, homework. But the worst thing which always popped up was her. Once her big chocolate eyes, and silky dark hair, and plumb rosy lips made there way into his mind he got a guilty feeling in the pit of his stomach and wouldn't fall asleep for the next few hours. Why did he lead her on so far? Because he couldn't help himself, the sound of her voice and he was hooked, lined and sinker. She's sucked him in, and he was glad of it until the baby, then everything had to change. He had responsibilities, and sneaking around with Rachel wasn't the right thing to do. But he missed her. He missed her so much it hurt. Whenever she walked down the hall he wanted to just reach out and hug her, or have her just hold him for a minute or two. She said she was going to save him, but from what? There wasn't anything she could or should do.

In Glee club they barely made eye contact, but he knew she was begging him to talk to her, or talk to anyone about what they were going through. But he couldn't. Quinn was adamant that they kept their secret a secret for as long as possible, she was already annoyed Mr Shue knew, but he couldn't help himself that night. It was all too much and Mr Shue was there and it was all he could do. It was also cool that Shue extended his Spanish homework assignments, and in glee he lets him lay off the dancing a little, which was why all the guys were on a break as the girls tried to nail this half of the routine. Rachel was at the front, perfecting it as always, he really should get her to help him dance, she helped with the singing and that boosted his confidence. And there was his girlfriend, not far down the front line. Quinn could dance too, she didn't have Rachel enthusiasm, but who could blame her at this point. She was being pretty amazing he thought, going through this. And the doctor said she was nearing 7 weeks and no one knew yet, so she was doing a good job of hiding it. Except she's gotten more short tempered, more agitated and when he picked her up this morning he had to wait as apparently the morning sickness started yesterday. It was incredible to think that she was carrying his child, yes they were young, and not really in love but it still amazing him that they had created something which at this moment was the size of a pea, but was going to be a real life baby! His eyes wondered to her stomach as he tried to stay awake, she wasn't big at all, in fact there was no change there, still a flat, toned stomach, but soon the baby would grow and then it would be here, and everything would-well, then they'd give it up and all their hard work would have been for nothing. How did a baby grow in a stomach? When the doctor explained Finn just though it sounded like something out of an alien movie, and he now liked to refer to his child as an alien and Quinn the mother ship, he told her this on the car drive home and she had a go at him for being insensitive and calling her fat, which she wasn't. He couldn't wait for her belly to grow, then it would be proof that their baby was there. He must have been staring for too long as Quinn was now glaring at him as Mr Shue talked.

When she came over to him she bent over to whisper through gritted teeth, "you know, looking at it won't make to grow dumbass, and it makes it obvious too," she snatched up her bag and headed for the door as Finn was left to roll his eyes. She was a bitch, even more so now, especially to him, but he had gotten her in this mess so it was only fair for him to put up with it. It would all be worth it, he told himself. Plus there were the times he got lucky and she was actually nice Quinn. Like after the doctors appointment. She didn't want to cry in there in front of the guy but once they were sat in the car together she did, and she left Finn wrap his arms round her and pull her to his side as she cried into his shirt and he rubbed her back. He whispered that she was amazing for doing this, and that he wasn't going anywhere, and they would make it work, even if he was scared himself.

"Finn?" Mr Shue was at the end of the piano looking down on him. Most of the other kids had left, he guessed he must have dozed off after Quinn had a go at him. Kurt was hanging round with Mercedes, taking their time getting their stuff together, and Rachel was sitting at the piano with some sheet music and a pencil, "are you..." The teacher waited until Kurt and Mercedes had left the room before he sat next to Finn and lowered his voice so Rachel couldn't hear. He didn't want to ask her to leave and make it obvious, but he didn't want to put any ideas in her head, "how are you doing, buddy?"

Finn ran his hand through his hair and sighed trying to wake up a bit, "yeah, I'm fine, thanks sir."

Rachel rolled her eyes, Mr Shue my have been conscious of his volume, but Finn didn't seem to mind how much or how little she heard, "what did the nurse say when I sent you there last week?"

Rachel poked her head round the piano stand and caught Finn's eye, "yep. She was fine."  
Mr Shue looked at him for a moment puzzled, "Finn, did you-?"

"He didn't go," the choir teacher whipped his head round to look at the girl at the piano.

"I'm sorry, Rachel, what was that?"

She could see Finn sinking in shame down his chair from behind his teacher as she stood up, "he didn't see the nurse. I found him in a classroom instead, it looked like he was doing Math, but I can't be too sure."

Finn hung his head in shame as his teacher's attention turned back to him, "care to explain, Finn?" He thought of replying, but really, what was the point? "Right. Okay," the curly haired man stood up and started walking to his office until Finn suddenly found some energy.

"Wait! What are you going to do?"

Standing between the two males, Rachel's head was switching from one to the other but staying silent.

"I'm going to get your mom down here and you're going to tell her what's going on."

Rachel's eyes widened in shock and she watched as Finn went pale, "no! No you can't, Mr Shue! Quinn doesn't want to tell anyone yet! Do you know how pissed she was when she found out you knew? And that's without knowing Rachel knows!"

Mr Shue turned back into the room, "Rachel knows?"

"Yeah, I told her after you," the tall teenager scratched the back of his neck nervously as Mr Shuester's eyes flickered between the two teens.

After a minute of silence he sighed, "I just think the sooner more people know, the easier it will be fore you, and Quinn."

Both of them looked at him now, with pity which made him feel weak and vulnerable, "we will, when we're ready."

"Or rather, when Quinn's ready," Rachel added and Finn glared at her.

"Not the right time, Rachel," Mr Shue said, running his hands over his face in frustration, he didn't disagree with her.

However Rachel wasn't done, with Mr Shue on her side, maybe she could use him to help her help Finn, "but it's true! Finn," she turned to look at him and it broke her heart a little bit as he stood, eyes sad and tired, "she didn't ever slee-"

"No, Rachel!" He said with a little volume, it was the loudest he'd been all conversation which she took as anger in his weakened state.

There was an awkward silence between the three of them until the only adult in the room broke the awkward atmosphere, "I'll be splitting the girls and boys up tomorrow, they'll have 45 minutes to come up with a number, out of the four songs I'll give them, then perform in competition, it's an idea to keep them all on their toes before sectionals."

Finn rolled his eyes and sighed at the amount of work it'll be while Rachel's face lot up at the idea, she loved that sort of thing, competition, thinking on her feet and of course she's have the solo and be in charge, "Mr Shue, I think that is a brilliant idea! I would love to lead the girls to a win and will-"

"You two are excused from it."

Both of them looked at him in surprise, "I'm sorry, what?!"

"Rachel, I want the two of you to practice the duet for sectionals, Don't Stop? Then you can come back and judge, sound fair?"

She contemplated for a minute, she loved to perform, but judging her team mates would be fun. Plus it was 45 minutes alone with Finn and they hadn't had that time alone together in weeks, "okay, deal!"

"Finn?"

"Yeah, whatever, I've got to go," he reached down for his bag and left. Mr Shue gave her a weak smile before heading into his office, leaving Rachel alone. It was the first conversation she'd had with him in a week, and they barely conversed. He was so distant and unlike himself, it wasn't fair. She needed to work harder on catching Quinn out. There had to be something she was missing, something so obvious and so clear that when it hit her she wouldn't believe she missed it. There had to be something, of only she could find it.

Being an actress, she could pull off any part. So the next day, playing the detective was super fun. She'd planned out who she was going to follow and when, and who she was going to interview. Rachel started her day by keeping an eye on Quinn in English, there was nothing different about her, except she had to dash out the room early on which made Rachel feel a little guilty, doing a full on investigation on a girl who was 7 weeks pregnant. It's not like Quinn really deserved it, did she? Watching Finn's face as she ran out then reassured her it was the right thing to do. He had been dozing off, with is chin in his hands until he heard the chair scrape next to him and immediate concern spread over his face. He was then left to explain for her, "umm...she just remembered she forgot to lock her car."

During study-hall she conducted her first interview. Slipping into the seat opposite, Brittany in the library. The blonde girl looked at her blankly for a moment, "Sanny said if I talk to you somewhere a fairy dies."

Rachel ignore her, she knew this would probably be the hardest interview, but it had to be done, "okay, I'll try and keep this short then."

"Keep what short?"

"This!"

"You? You're already the size of a woodland creature."

"Okay, I need to ask you some questions."

"I don't do well in test."

"It's not a test, Brittany I just need information."

"I'm told I don't hold much information."

Rachel sighed and tried to keep calm, "has anyone been hanging round Quinn recently? In the past 7 weeks?"

"Me and Santana," she asked her words oozing with frustration.

"Anyone else?"

"Finn."

"Anyone unusual?"

"Like a half man half horse?"

"No! Like anyone you won't expect to hang round her."

"No. Are we done now, this is making me hungry."

"Want are you doing RuPaul?" Both the girls looked and and saw Santana looking down on them with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I think Rachel wants to do what we did in the janitors closet with Quinn."

"What?!" Remembering her conversation with Kurt last week Rachel was astonished that anyone would think that.

"Well you're too late Berry, she's up the duff."

Rachel looked at her in complete shock, "what?! How do you know?!"

"Oh please! I know everything about everyone. I know that you're destined to play the role of a munchkin in the Wizard of Oz and that you also," she lowered her voice and sat next to Brittany, "have been sneaking around with Hudson," Rachel's mouth moved, but nothing came out, "and don't even try to deny it, Honker. Although I am interesting in how that works, it's like the giant and troll, the untold Disney story." The small brunette was lost for words, she didn't know what to say, there wasn't anything she could say.

"Please don't tell Quinn," she whispered, close to tears.

"Who do you think I am? A bitch? Okay, well, yeah I am. But I'd rather deal with you then let Quinn have all the fun, and don't worry, she hasn't got a clue, she's too busy worrying about the pounds she's putting on to notice anyone else around her." Santana looked at Rachel, then to check if anyone was listening, "look, Jacob knows about Quinn, that's how I know. He plans on running a story on it. How did I know about you? Well, you and Finn aren't very subtle, and Lady Hummel can't keep his mouth shut, he's onto you by the way." Rachel bit her lip and rolled her eyes as Santana continued, "what are you doing Berry? Why are you questioning my girl when you should be covering your own ass?" She didn't answer, "fine, keep quite, wallowing self pity, see if I care!"

The cheerleaders got up and suddenly Rachel found the courage and took a bold move. She didn't think she could trust Santana, but she seemed to know a lot, "who has Quinn slept with?"

There was silence as Santana turned back to Rachel a huge smile on her face, "are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"No, I just need to know."

"I knew that whale hadn't lost his V card!"

"Santana!"

"Well, I don't know, Quinn keeps her card close to her heart, she's into that celibacy shit, so I don't know!"

"Could you find out?"

The Latina observed Rachel for a moment, "you want me to help you?"

"I won't tell anyone what you and Britt where doing in the janitors closet last week."  
Santana froze, "how-?"

"Kurt."

"Well, if you did I'd just tell everyone about you and Finn."

"You could, but it think the rest school would find yours and Brittany's story more interesting."

They stood eyeing each other trying to stare each other out, "what do you want me to do?"

Rachel wanted to kiss her she was that happy, "anything, I need any information, clues, anything. I'll stop Jacob and buy us time, I can't have people finding out about Finn, he has nothing to do with this. I need to protect him as much as possible-"

"Eww, emotions, stop."

"Thank you," Rachel smiled at her, but received nothing in return which was better than a insult. And she hoped, somehow she'd found a common ground with her, and maybe it was the start of a partnership if nothing else.

Come lunch time and she was staring at Finn from across the hall. She was waiting to bump into some, so she thought she'd fill in the time by keeping an eye on him. He seemed okay, yawning, but it's not like he was making a huge scene. It wasn't long until Quinn got to him, he smiled. And she stood up on tiptoes and hugged him, tightly. They stood in the embrace for sometime, she could see Finn rubbing her back, but Quinn's face was hidden in the nook of his neck. He seemed to be whispering into her ear. That's when their eyes met. Locked. She caught his expression and he clocked hers. It was too much. She couldn't look at him like that, not when he was crying for her help, but also trying to be strong for the girl he was holding in his arms. The girl which wasn't her. She turned her back and quickly tried to regain composure, when a fuzzy haired boy caught her eye.  
"Jacob!" She called and walked down the corridor to meet him.  
"Miss Berry, this is a pleasant surprise, what do I owe the honour?" She hated the way he undressed her with his eyes, he was the creepiest kid in school, "I need a favour."

"Anything of you, sweet cheeks."

She looked at him in disgust at the degrading nickname. But before answering she looked back at Finn and Quinn and she was pecking his lips and trying to walk away, but he held her hand, making her giggle and kiss him one last time, "you can't run the story on Quinn Fabray."

"Excuse me? You want to stop me from doing me job? Even for a beautiful girl like yourself, that can't be done."

"Jacob I'll do anything. Anything to stop you from running that story," Rachel knew she wasn't negotiating well, she'd opened herself up and was vulnerable, but right now Finn was her main priority, and he would do anything for him, anything to give her time to get him out of this mess before people head about it. "Anything," she said as calmly as possible.

"Your choir room at the end of lunch. Be there, alone or the story runs."

She had nothing to do that lunch hour so she waited for Jacob in the choir room, pacing. What could he want, there was pertly of things which crossed her mind, but she hoped he wouldn't go that far. Lucky for her Jacob turned up on time and Rachel didn't leave it a second before asking what he wanted.  
"Okay, I'm here. Alone. What do you want," she was a lot more confident then when they'd met earlier, probably because Finn wasn't around.

"Quite simple really, I want a cup of your cups."

She blinked a few times, pretty sure she's misheard him, "I'm sorry, what?"

"I want a squeeze of your Berries, Berry."

"I'm going to have to ask you to repeat that one more time for me."

"Lose the bra and let me touch your boobs!"

Okay, so she hadn't misheard him, he actually was a repulsive, slimy, perverted piece of dirt, "no! No way!"

"Then I run the story, simple as."

He turned to leave and she found herself calling out to him, "no, wait!"

He stopped and slowly turned, "well?"

"Isn't there anything else I could do?"

"No, I want to feel those puppies!"

She could feel he wanted to lick his lips in excitement. She was torn. Do it, and Finn and Quinn were safe. Don't, and they'd be found out, the whole school would know and teachers and their reputations would be ruined without their consent. She could see Finn's face now, hurt and upset, "fine. Fine I'll do it. One hand, two seconds."

"Two hands, ten second!"

"One hand, five seconds."

"Deal!" She wanted to smack the smug grin off his face, but it would have to wait until after. She had on a blue cardie and began unbuttoning it, revealing a cotton pink bra, thankfully it wasn't a training bra. Jacob was twitching in anticipation, drooling. This must have been something he's been dreaming off all this life, girls boobs. It was an added bonus that they were Rachel's. All she felt was dirty, used and dirty, this was beneath her, something she swore she'd never do, but love makes you do funny things, "hurry up! I'm sweating over here!"

"Okay! Okay! Just give me a second," her cardie was open, but she still pulled it over her bra as she took a second to think this through. She just had to pull her straps down her arms and pull the cups over her ribs and in five seconds it would be over. She took a deep breath, "okay, your seconds start the moment I feel you...I feel your hands.."

"On your perky breasts! Yes! I understand! Just try to control yourself, I'm told I'm skilful with my hands, I could harden those-"

"Enough! I can assure you this will be nothing special for me, but it may the furthest you get in your weedy sex life."

"Just drop it already!"

Rachel closed her eyes, mentally preparing when suddenly she heard the door fly open and someone came stomping towards them, "and what is going on in here?!"

"Damn it!"

"Too right damn it! You better run Jewfro, or I will kick your ass, I've done it once I'll do it again you little skid mark."

Rachel hugged her cardie round her body, "she promised or it means I run the story."

"Oh you will, will you? I'll tell you what, you run the story and I'll tell everyone you still wet the bed and I don't mean in a big boy way, I mean in an 'I still need to wear dippers and have mommy change me' way. Then I'm gonna take your teeny tiny balls and tie them to a basketball hoop so you can never get them back because you're so small, and when you think I'm done I will go all Lima Heights on your pale spotty ass, sound like you still want to run that story?"

"You can't silence the media."

"Oh really?" Santana took a step towards him and Jacob squealed and bolted, leaving the to girls alone, "don't think I don't have a few choice word for you!"

"Don't, Santana, okay," she tried buttoning her clothes back up, "I get it."

"I don't think you do. What possessed you to do that?! Thank god I came here just in time. Rachel, that guy is a grade A jackass! He wouldn't have stopped if you gave him the chance. What if Finn had come in? You think he would have been as nice as me? I know he's a walking tree at then moment, but he would have gone ape shit!"

"I did it for him!" She yelled still trying to do up her cardie, but failing as her hands shook with a mixture of rage and fear still in her.

"Do you not know how to deal with dirty politics," Rachel snorted, "no! That's what this is, it's a dirty game of blackmail and exploitation, you just don't want to be exploited. We're even blackmailing each other!" She smile, it was true, "do you want me to help?"  
Rachel looked down at her buttons and Santana walked over to her, doing them up with ease, "next time you want to 'buy us time' you come to me first. I can't believe you were going to do that, naughty Berry!"

"Please don't remind me, I feel awful."

"You going to tell Finn?"

"About the almost grope? No, he has too much to worry about."

"That reminds me!" The taller of the two girls stepped away and went in her jacket pocket pulling out a small piece of paper, "I found this."

Rachel took it and examined it, "it's a receipt."

Santana rolled her eyes, "I found it in Quinn's cheerio bag. We had practice and lunch and when Coach Sue held her behind to talk I took the opportunity to snoop around her stuff. This was all I could find. But look," she pointed out a the list of items on it, "pregnancy victims...for when you're in the third trimester," she looked at Rachel confused face and explained, "whoever bought them really don't have a clue about pregnancy as Quinn is still in the first trimester, she knows that, so I guess it could be Finn, there's also a cuddly toy on the list, a little early don't you think? To be buying things for the baby?"

"That could still be Finn, just being adorable."

"That's what I thought, until I saw the last item."

"Beer?"

"Exactly, Finn would never risk buying beer underage, would he?"

"He might," Rachel looked uneasy, she didn't want to get her hopes up.

"Might! Only might!" Santana was he complete opposite.

"So, who do you think it is?"

"Could be any of those Jock, just a matter of crossing out the good ones, like Finn. Whoever it was they know Quinn well enough to know she would want to return the items if she didn't like them."

Rachel had waited five minutes on the stage, then got bored and began warming up alone. She couldn't believe this, she was prepared to get her breast out to a creep for Finn and he couldn't even be bothered to spend 45 minutes alone with her. It made her worry and she started to think maybe his love for her was fading, he spending all this time with Quinn, and rightly so, but she was still hurt that after an extensive warm up he still wasn't here.  
Fuming she stormed off the stage, her tiny theists bouncing down at her sides, she strode passed the ballet studio where the girls were rehearsing, but he wasn't there when she looked through the door. She continued to the choir room where the boys were, but he wasn't there. A little twinge of panic was in her stomach. Why did he have to be so difficult? Not knowing where else to look she peered in every class room and even the boys locker room, which thankfully was empty. His truck was still parked in his place which confused her further. It was a whim, but it was worth a shot. Nervously she went to the only other place she though he could be.  
"If it isn't Little Miss Bossy Pants!"

The small girl rolled her eyes at the nickname the nurse had now given her, "it nice to see you too, how are things?"

"How do you think? I'm a nurse at a public school," apparently the woman wasn't interested in exchanging pleasantries, "he's through there."

Her ears perked up, "what?"

"Quarterback? Tall? Handsome?"

"Okay, I've got it!" She stormed passed the nurse, who was obviously trying to tick her off as she sarcastically repeated the same words Rachel had said last week, and through the curtains which were pulled across for privacy.

Finn barely fit on the bed, his legs were dangling off the end and his arms were tightly by his side, "Finn?"

He didn't wake up, he can't have been in a comfortable deep sleep because he moaned and shook his head, "he was brought in an hour ago, apparently nearly collapsed in gym? I've given him some strong drugs which are meant to calm him, I think he passed out half an hour ago, when they kicked in. Exhaustion." The nurse came in checking on him, "I tried to call his mom, but he said she worked late so there was no point. I don't know how he'll get home, he can't drive."

"I'll take him home, I'll stay until him mom gets home."

"Very kind of you, Little Miss Bossy Pants," she left again. Leaving Rachel with a half there Finn.

She sat by his side and ran her fingers through his tingled hair, he twitched but she 'shhhed' him, "baby boy, it's okay, shh, I'm here now." Her hand slipped into his at his side as she continued to brush his hair lightly to calm herself more than him.

"I missed you," he whispered out, making her smile.

"I know. I missed you too," she paused and sniffed, "so much. So, so, so much."

"Please don't cry, I don't want you to cry," his voice was so weak and quiet it pained her to listen to him like this. He was the strong leader, not his shell of what he used to be.

"Okay, I'll try not to," she wiped away the tears in her eyes with her free hand.

"Good girl," he croaked.

"Why didn't you tell me it was this bad?"

"It's not bad."

"Finn!"

"I'm just a tired little boy, I need my sleepies."

She knew he was making light of the situation for her sake, "okay," she lent down and placed a kiss on his forehead, "you promise you're going to make it better?"

"Mhhh, maybe."

"Stop being stubborn! You promise you're going to change."

"I can't promise anything...but for you, I'll try."

"That's good enough for me." They sat in comfortable silence as she rubbed her thumb over his knuckles for about 30 minutes. Finn drifted back to sleep again, and Rachel knew she had to slip out to Mr Shue and tell him where she and Finn where. But incase she forgot later she slipped the receipt into his hand and left the room, whispering she'd be back.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Note: I know know if I'll carry on with this story, nobody seems to really be interested. I don't really want to leave it here, but I don't want to waste my time if no one is reading._**

**_Sorry to be so down :( _**

**_Xx_**

"I don't get it. So you just sit and play video games all day?" Rachel reached over his body and grabbed a carrot stick from on his bedside.

"No! Just when I've done some work and I'm bored!" He dropped the remote and held her down over his lap. She squirmed a bit, but finally settled looking up at him. He looked so much better, the nurse told him to stay at home for the rest of the week to relax, and the improvements in is health were clearly visible. The bags under his eyes had gone and there was colour back in his cheeks, "I'm back Monday, so you don't have to mope around much longer," he tickled her side lightly making her chuckle.

"Shut up! I just miss not having my duet partner."

"And that's all?"

"No," she watched him as the atmosphere changed from one of a playful nature to serious in a beat, "I miss us."

He sighed, "I know, I need to figure out what I'm going to do. It's not fair to you or Quinn,"  
he began twirling her hair between his fingers, "and don't take this the wrong way, but I don't know if I can break up with her."

"Finn! You only think you're in love with her because you think she's carrying your baby," Rachel sat up, off his lap so they were at eye level.

"Rach, we've been over this on Wednesday, that receipt could have been from a friend, someone outside of school."

"Who?! She hasn't told anyone, you said! You said she didn't want people to know!"

"Maybe she was just being extra prepared and picked up some beer for her dad as well!"

"Finn, please!"

"No, Rachel. You have to let this go, she wouldn't lie."

"You've lied! So why shouldn't she?"

"Please let it go." He went quiet for a moment, carefully considering his next move, "I'm going to tell her about you, I think."

"Why?!"

"You're right, I have lied, and I don't want to anymore. It's not like we've slept together-"

"We're in a relationship."

"That's not true."

She stared at him in complete shock, then slowing got up and started looking for her shoes, "you can be such an ass, Finn."

"Shit! Rach-" he began to panic and went to the edge of the bed to stop her, but every time he reached out she pulled away.

"Call me when you have your head straightened out!" She headed for the door but stopped and turned back round, "you know, I've done so much for you! Did you know that?! I've let you play me along, and I was even prepared to let Jacob touch me for you!"

He knitted his brow together in confusion, "what?!" He spat out.

Rachel didn't mean to tell him that, she was just so angry he hurt her in that way it slipped, "nothing, it's nothing, goodbye Finn."

But before she could get out the door his hand was on her elbow, "you tell me exactly what happened, now."

He started to scare her the slightest bit, she'd never seen Finn angry but Santana had warned her he would, "he was going to run a story about Quinn being pregnant," she told him timidly, unable to look him in the eye, "and the only way he said he wouldn't run it was if...if he could touch me, one hand, five seconds on my boob."

His grip on her got tighter with anger, but he let go in time, "he did what?! And you were going to let him?!"

"I nearly did until Santana walked in, I had my top open, but bra on so he didn't see anything."

"But he saw you in your bra! Rachel! He's a creep, he's probably drawn a picture and kisses it every night!"

"I was doing it to protect you!"

"This is why I wanted to break it off completely with you, because you don't deserve to be in this mess! This is my fault, all of it is."

"It's actually Quinn's for lying," she corrected.

"Stop saying that! She's not lying to me! She loves me! She told me!"

"You can't get a girl pregnant in a hot tub Finn! That's not how science works!" She yelled flinging her arms in the air for dramatic effect.

"Who got a girl pregnant in a hot tub?" They both turned and saw Carole standing behind Rachel, "I heard yelling and you're not supposed to be yelling Finn."

The tiny girl looked at Finn almost as petrified as he was, however it was clear Finn was a lot more scared and nervous by the 'rabbit caught in headlights' look he was sporting, "Rach, you need to go. Now," he managed to say calmly. There was no point in protesting, with the look he and Carole gave her, plus she didn't think she wanted to be around for that conversation.

Someone slammed her locker shut which made her jump, but what surprised her more was who shut it, "what's the latest?"

The diva rolled her eyes, Santana had been on her back for weeks now asking for updates and information. The cheerleader was still trying her best at her end by trying to get bits of information when she could, but truth is Rachel was giving up, "I don't know. He hasn't spoken to me in a few weeks, not properly, the last time we had a decent conversation was before his mom found out. And he didn't even tell me how that went."

Santana got out her nail file and began work on her nails as they talked, "I saw him talking to Mr Shue again, literally all the time, bet he has more answers than we do."

The whole situation was starting to get to Rachel now, it actually hurt to watch Quinn and Finn, he was so happy to hug, kiss, stroke her in front of Rachel and he won't even give her a clear cut answer, "I don't see why you care so much, I thought you secretly hate Quinn."

"She's like my bestfriend, I do things to hurt her, and yeah, we hate each other, but in the end it's like Girl Code! You know, like Guy Code. We females have rules too, it's stricter then the guys one. They're not allow to sleep with exes or girlfriends, we're not allowed to even fancy them, not that that stops me," the Latina chuckled when it suddenly all clocked with Rachel. Everything fell into place. But the stupidest thing was she could have stopped it weeks ago if she hadn't been so selfish and thinking about herself. It was so obvious, the conversation Puck and Quinn had by Finn's locker the day they made cookies. They said it all there and then basically, they'd slept together! If she'd told Finn what she knew then none of this would have happened. Then there was Puck's behaviour after the football game, he was vial towards Finn, jealous! And his song in Glee! She wanted to kick herself for not figuring it out sooner, "hello? Man hands? Look I'm risking a lot by talking to you, reputation, pride, disease, the least you can do is listen! Rachel?!"

"I've got to go."

"What? We have Glee! I was even prepared to walk you there!" She yelled down the hallway, but it went on deaf ears.

The lesson had ended on a sour note as he hurried after her out of the classroom, "I just thought-"

"What?!" Her ponytail whipped round as she snapped at him, "you thought you'd be a bit more insensitive than you were last time when you called me fat?"

"Quinn, I didn't mean it like that," he wined trying to calm her down.

"Oh really? And just now? Telling me you want to name my child Drizzle? That was what?" She fumbled with her locker combination before throwing the door open making him jump back for fear of getting hit.

"It's just a name!"

"Why, we're not keeping it, so what's the point? To make me feel bad? Make me feel guilty?"

"No, I would never want to-"

"So, why Finn?! I swear you just, you try your hardest to make me hate you," he sighed and slammed his head against the locked, but it didn't faze Quinn, "I'm 10 weeks and all you do is stress me out! You told your mom for God sake!"

"I didn't mean to tell me mom, she just overheard me yelling at Rachel."

The cheerio slammed her locker back shut and turned on him, with daggers in her eyes. It took Finn a moment to realise what he had said, and Quinn let his squirm a little longer while she bit the inside of her cheek with rage, "Rachel? And why, would you be even talking to her, especially about my pregnancy."

"You seem to forget that I'm going through his too," he said quietly knowing she was about to shoot down his argument.

"No you're not! I'm the one who will lose everything when people find out, my parents are going to burn me like a witch. And stop avoiding the question!"

"I talk to her, she listens, she actually helps."

She pursed her lips together nodding, "I know guys chest on their wives and pregnant girlfriends, but if you going to do that don't let it be her. I though I was worth more than that stubbly, whiny, irritating, chubby, moustache growing, dwarf." And with that she turned on her heel heading off in the opposite direction. While all Finn could to was roll his eyes and sigh, he tried, maybe not the right way, but he tried.

It was hard to manoeuvre her way through the crowded hallways as people rushed from lessons to lunch time activities. However she knew she would easily be able to spot Finn towering above the crowd. But just as she spotted him walking away she felt a hand on her elbow and was suddenly being thrown against the lockers.  
"Look, treasure trail, I know you have a little thing for my boyfriend, but I suggest you back off before it's too late. You got that?"

"I have no idea-"

"Finn told me. He told me he's spoken to you and I know you know about our situation, so, I think you're aiming a little too high, and it's incredibly slutty to go after a guy whose girlfriend is pregnant. That's right, I'm carrying his baby, not you, me, how does that feel?"

Rachel looked away, trying to hold her temper, she didn't want to cause a bigger scene than Quinn already had luckily for her no one could hear as her tone threatening tone, only see her manhandling the tiny girl, "please let my elbow go," she struggled in her grip.

"Let Finn go and I will be off your back." The smaller girl stayed silent, "fine, you're on the top of my list Troll, I see you near him and you will regret ever throwing yourself at him in that first rehearsal."

She began to stroll away, head held high, "like you threw yourself at Puck?" Rachel called after her making the cheerleader stop dead in her tracks. Showered her voice now she had her attention, "I know a lot more than just what Finn tells me, and trust me, I will refuse to let you continue to push him around like you just did with me."

The blonde walked back to her, a little shaken, "what are you going to do? Tell him? Think he'll believe you over the girl carrying his," she looked sketchily around them to double check no on listened in, "what he thinks is his child? Think of how much that'll hurt him, he may be scared and may have cried to his mom, but I know for a fact he wants to keep this child even though I don't. He wants to be a daddy, and you're going to take that away from him? Ruin his reputation? Mock him by pointing out his stupidity at believing my lie?"

"It's better than having you drag him along."

"Give up Berry, you have no plan, you have the answers but no plan."

"Do you not feel the slightest bit guilty?!"

There was a pause and Quinn looked over her shoulder at the crowd now thinning in the hallway, it wasn't much, but it was enough to prove that deep down she had a soul and was maybe just a little bit guilty, "we have glee. Just stay way from Finn."

Once she was done with Rachel, Quinn walked into an already busy choir room, everyone bar Rachel, Mr Shue and now Coach Sylvester, who was co director to the annoyance of most people. Finn was sitting alone on a seat in the second row, looking a little distant.  
"Hey," she said walking over to stand in front of him, with him sitting on the levelled seating she was able to b at eye level.

He looked up, but obviously hadn't gotten over their earlier conversation, "hey," he said dryly.

"I'm sorry," she began tugging at the chords of his hoodie and he looked at her in surprise as she concentrated on the string.

"What?"

A shy smile played on her lips, "you heard me, don't make me say it again."

Rachel walked in then, but stopped immediately when she saw the couple conversing. Quinn's head tilted in Rachel's direction, so she was sure the diva had a good view of what was going on.  
"I did, just I want to be sure," Finn teased, noticeably cheerier. He put a finger under her chin forcing her to look at him as she said it.

Quinn blushed and tried her hardest not to make eye contact and after a minute of playful turning of her head she dipped her head so his finger slipped up and down her cheek, "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you," he breathed before kissing her sweetly. Quinn put her hands over his and moved them over her stomach discreetly and Finn pulled away a little to talk, "is that who I think it is?" He had the hugest smile on his face as his hands caressed the tiniest of bumps.

"It might be, either that or bloating," she blushed a little more at the way he was marvelling at her.

"You're amazing, you know that?"

"I have you to tell me," he peppered kisses over her face, and the cheerio caught a glimpse of Puck out of the corner of her eye. The sorrow on his face making it hard for her to enjoy the moment with her boyfriend. There was a discomforting feeling in the pit of her stomach when she thought about how hard Puck was trying to be a part of hers and the baby's life, she was also worried Finn would find it all out. Her little speech to Rachel earlier may have made it look like she had it all planned out and was confident, but every day she feared Finn would demand answers from her and she'd be left with nothing.

Rachel was unable to look away, she had the answer, but looking at Finn now it was hard not to believe Quinn when she said telling him the truth would destroy him. Deep down she knew Finn wanted this, she knew he was excited, but he was so naïve to the hardship a baby would cause and the problems it would bring. He also wasn't prepared to accept the fact he didn't want people knowing. A few, maybe, people who would help and guide him through the process. But there were people out there who would judge and point and mock and bully. He had enough of that after joining Glee, and even then he was having a hard time adjusting. She would sometimes look at him and think he must know, he must know the truth but is too scared to believe it because he'd lose his reputation as a stud, he'd lose his girlfriend, the baby, his bestfriend, all his credibility for believing such a ridiculous lie. And sometimes she found herself looking up to him, and admiring his strength and his ability to struggle on even when the odds were against him. All the while being completely in love was playing havoc on her hormones, emotions and ability to make clear decisions.  
"Oi! Barbra wannabe!" Rachel's attention was drawn from the couple to the Latina who was making her way toward the piano to talk to her.

"What, Santana?" Behind the cheerleader Rachel could see Finn looking over slightly concerned, he didn't know about the weird friendship the two girls had formed over him. It was nice to see him worried about her for once.

"Don't get sassy with me," she caught Rachel's gaze over to Finn, "what happened?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Please. You rushed off so suddenly, turn up late and now look like you're apart of some depressing movie which is so crap and over acted that it's only shown late at night. You know something."

"Would you tell someone the truth, even if it could hurt them?"

The look on Santana's face told Rachel that there was no need to elaborate, she understood, "I think, some lies are too big to live."

Before the conversation could go too deep Mr Shue came in, making the girls find a seat along with rest of their team mates. Quinn simply turned to face Mr Shue, leaning back into Finn and his arms immediately snaked round her waist hugging her middle.

"Okay guys! Coach Sue said she'd be along in a minute," there was a groan from the floor and the teacher couldn't disagree with them, "but! We could probably warm up a little first! So everyone round the piano."

There was the scraping of chairs and mumble of voices as they took their time moving over to and round the instrument. Rachel, with her head uncharacteristically miles away, was at the back of the pack of teens, and was therefore unable to get her prime spot at the front so was forced to hang at the back, behind Finn who had trapped Quinn in front of him at the piano. They were about half way through running some scales when Sue entered.  
"Hello band of misfits, I won't be too long, just one quick message as I fear if I stay in here too long I'll catch something, probably from creepy piano man." Santana sniggered while the rest of the club waited impatiently for her, "anyway, I just wanted to say; Quinn Fabray," the blonde's head jerked up at the mention of her name, "I-I don't know way to say. You are suppose to be my monkey, but I'm disappointed," everyone looked at her and Quinn began to worry, "your job as Captain means you shouldn't lie to me, especially about something like this. Q, you're off the Cheerios. You will hand in your uniform tomorrow and are no longer required for duty." There was a stunned silence and Quinn's mouth moved up and down like a fish as she struggled to form words, "next time you want to get knocked up think about the rest of the squad."

No one spoke, no one dared to move as the room stayed in a silence. They shared faces of complete and utter shock except for Quinn, who was about ready to cry, "I don't understand."

"Jacob puts it all beautifully in this weeks blog post, have a nice life Q." And with that she walked out leaving the room still lost for words.

It all suddenly dawned on Finn, the school knows. The entire school knows. He was pretty sure he stopped breathing for a moment and the reality took over that he was no longer the top of the social heap, he and Quinn would be the main gossip of the school. He didn't have any comforting words for Quinn at the moment, which he hated, but he couldn't tell her it was all going to be alright when he didn't know if it was. She was going to hate this, probably even more so than him. After a few seconds of Sue leaving, he felt his fingers being moved as someone's more slender ones tried to grip his hands, it took him a moment to realise what they were doing, but once he knew he twisted his wrist so he could take the safe hand in his and gripped it tightly, and they squeezed back letting him know they were there for him, they had his back. No one could see this gesture, it was entirely "their thing", an act of friendship. No one else needed to know. After everything he'd done and they'd been through he thought it was a miracle she was still there for him. That she still wanted to put herself on the line for him, he didn't know what he'd done to deserve Rachel, but he was grateful. And no matter what, they always managed to find a way to stay together, through thick and thin.

"I'm a horrible person," he signed out sitting on the edge of her bed. As soon as he'd dropped Quinn off after school he drove straight over to the Berry household. It was a safe place to be at the moment. At Quinn's he'd be on edge the whole time just waiting for Mr or Mrs Fabray to say something to indicate they knew about they pregnancy, Quinn still refused to tell them. His house wasn't the most comfortable of places, his mom may support him and everything but deep down he knows she's a little disappointed. School is hell and they only experienced about 10 minutes of it after Glee, having to walk from his locker to the truck was like being the only fish in an ocean of sharks. It was only a matter of time before someone pounced on him, thankfully today it was only Jacob who actually spoke to him, trying to get an interview. Everyone else just stared and whispered as he walked passed. He felt most sorry for Quinn. In a few weeks the rumours and mutterings would die down and everyone would treat her like dirt, or worse. He was scared about what people who say about her, especially the guys, they would be the bluntest, at least the girls wouldn't say it to either of theirs faces.

"You're not a horrible person. You're a good person in a horrible situation," she tried to appease him as she stood at the foot of the bed leaning against one of the posts of her four poster.

Finn sighed and fell back onto the mattress, "and I handled it crappy."

She couldn't deny that, she spent weeks trying to figure out what he was playing at by ignoring her. He had messed her around and hurt her, but she knew it wasn't intentional, Finn just never went about things the right way, "maybe," she giggled trying to lighten his mood.

He reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her to lay next to him. She curled her body into his and Finn's arm automatically wrapped round her waist eliminating any space between their bodies. She hummed softly at the contact, "I'm sorry. I really am. I know I've not been fair, mostly to you. And I don't think you know how much I appreciate you."

"Maybe you should show me sometimes, instead of ignoring me," she wasn't joking at all when she said this, he needed to know and learn that is not how she was going to let him treat her. She deserved better then that, and he could be it, she'd seen it. But she knew there was a lot of pressure on him at the moment and wasn't prepared to start an argument with him.

"I will, I promise." His hand rested on her hip and he began to draw random circles on it, "thanks for letting me come over. You didn't have to, I just needed to get away."

"You can't run from your responsibilities, Finn. You're going to have to get your head straight and cope. And you should know, no matter what you decide I will not think any less of you. I will always be your friend, because that's what you need right now, which is why you can't rely solely on me."

Rachel was right, he'd put things off for too long, and the truth was he didn't like the person he'd become. He was depressed and mean, two words he never wanted to be described as. When he was with Rachel we was able to just be Finn again, and when he was with Quinn he was Finn, except he still felt a little useless, "okay, I'm going to Puck's tomorrow, he invited me over, so I guess I should talk to him."

Rachel suddenly became very quite. She could read Finn, easily, but what was Puck's angel? Was he doing the 'keep your enemies closer'? Or was he genuinely reaching out and going to help Finn, they were meant to be friends, but after his rant after the football game she couldn't shake the feeling that maybe he was playing Finn. "Have you spoken to Puck much?"

"Nah, well, not about the baby, I wasn't allowed to tell anyone, was I? But we still talked, like locker room talk, but I guess I was a little off so he backed off, most of the guys did. But he's my friend, we've been best friends since I can remember," he looked down at her, "but you're my best friend too, but you're different."

"Different how?" She raised an eye brow at him a little intrigued.

"I don't picture Puck in his underwear for starters," she pulled a face and kicked him playfully in the shin, "sorry! But it's true! I can't help it my best friend is smoking hot!" She may have tried to glare at him, but the smile she was disguising was clear, "I'm also not in love with him, despite what he likes to believe."

"Finn-"

"I know. I not supposed to be, I'm supposed to love Quinn, and I do, I think. But with you...there's always going to be that feeling, but for now I just need to look past it. I promise I'll try to not make you uncomfortable or try to hurt you on purpose," his hand on her hip stopped and instead he just gave her a gentle stroke, then took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers.

"I don't ever want to intentionally hurt you," she bit the inside of her cheek just looking at him smiling down on her, "and I don't like seeing you get hurt."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I just...Finn..." Now. She just had to say it now, like ripping off a bandaid. But she still had that nagging voice in her head which sounded a lot like Quinn, "just know I love you too. And nothing anyone says about you or does to you will change that."


	7. Chapter 7

**_Note: Hey! Thank you of the lovely reviews, I know it makes me sound like an attention seeker, but I really need to know you guys are out there and enjoying what I'm doing. It also gives me confidence to continue. _**

**_A shorter update, but I wanted a little bit of a cliff hanger for the massive explosion about to happen. _**

**_Please keep reviewing! It gives me hope! _**

**_Xx_**

The next couple of days seemed to pass in a blur for Finn. He supposed he tried to block out the name calling and the comments. There wasn't much he could do at football practice when the guys wouldn't listen to him because they were too busy just staring or coming up with something else to say about his dead end future. He wouldn't mind if they said that, it got to him, sure, but it was when they were back in the locker room and he'd hear one of them say, "knew Fabray was dirty one," or "bet Quinn's horny all the time now and Hudson can't do it all by himself," thats when the red flashed before his eyes.  
Quinn was hating it too, he knew that. At least now he was able to protect her in some way, however she wouldn't listen to him when he said it was all going to get better soon. Constantly she'd go on about her parents finding out, at this point he didn't see why they didn't already know, and how she was a nobody thanks to him. That stung. It's not like he wanted this to happen, he didn't ask for it, but he was trying to cope, she seemed to be struggling. Which was why he'd find himself talking to Rachel about it more and more. He knew Quinn would hate it if she found out, but at least this time they weren't making out, this time it was only talking.  
"You need to remember, she doesn't want to keep it, Finn. So you don't have to look at cribs and all this stuff," she caught him at the library computers Friday afternoon.

"I know, but...still...look how cute this is!" He pulled up a site which sold custom baby grows, "how could she say no to this?!"

It was Titans red and and a number 5 on it in white, obviously Finn had spend most of his time coming up with this not so ground breaking design, but she humoured him all the same, "I love it. But you know Quinn would find it tacky," she sat next to him, "you guys doing okay for money? Like doctors bills and stuff? Because I have savings-"

"Rach! You don't have to do that, no! Don't you ever say that to me again."

"But, I know you and your mom sometimes struggle, so-"

"Rach, seriously, it's fine. I've given her the money I made working at that tire shop, it's not a huge amount considering I only got the job 'cause Kurt begged his dad for me, but I guess it's enough," he went back to looking at his screen now looking nursery themes.

"You told me how much you earn, that's not nearly enough to cover everything, Finn. Don't lie to me, just let me help-"

"Drop it, Rach. Q hasn't asked me for anymore money, she's handling the finances, I guess she's being egotistical."

"What? She maybe that, but I think you mean economical," she had to cover her mouth to stop herself giggling to loud, the librarian was already giving them weird looks.

"Whatever," she was surprised when he didn't pay much attention to the mistake and still had his eyes on the screen.

She lent in to see what he was looking at, it was now a rather official looking site titled, "Single Parent". If she could have, she would have gasped. She knew he didn't want to give the baby up, but taking it this far? Alone, no money, still at school. "Finn what are you looking at?" Knowing full well he knew she'd seen over his shoulder.

"It was just an idea," he said sadly clicking off it and facing her as the computer logged off, "I mean, I've though about it a lot. It's not like a have a future anyway, this kid might be just what I need."

"Finn, you're a sophomore! You have ages yet before you have to think about that sort of stuff, please don't rush into anything."

"I just can't help thinking about it. I never knew my dad, Rachel. I want to be the one he never had a chance to be."

Her heart broke a little when she saw the determination in his eyes, "Finn...you're not the-"

"Not here, please, not now. We've been through this." He ducked his head to her level so he could look her straight in the eye, he put his hands over hers and rubbed his thumb over them, hoping it would quietened her or change the topic.

She was close to tears, on one hand she didn't want him to think his life was over, but on the other she didn't want to break his heart. He seemed to get the fact she was torn too, because he didn't yell, now wasn't the time to start and argument, and his hands on hers relaxed her, "Finn, you have to see -"

"No, Rach, don't. The receipt didn't prove anything."

"But I know!" She hissed, making him pull away slightly.

"Know what?"

"Who the father is!"

"Rachel, please-"

She couldn't see the hurt in his face, all she wanted to do was get it off her chest, finally be free of the secret which had kept her awake most nights, "Puck." She wanted to take it back the moment she saw his face. It was like she stabbed him in the heart. He didn't say anything, or do anything for a few seconds and she tried to find words to comfort him, but then he got up, and left. Once she was sure he was gone, Rachel let out a shaky breath and let everything sink in. Finn had left without giving her a clue about how he felt or where he was going or what he was going to do. He was blank, which she hated because she prided herself on knowing what he was thinking. Another shaking breath. Did he believe her? Was he going to confront Quinn now? Or worse, was he going to Puck? A rather loud, high pitched inhale. Was he going to do something stupid, and regret? Tears quickly leaked down her cheeks, and her breathing became quick and uncontrollable and she couldn't stop. It wasn't long before people were looking at her and some even laughing, Rachel Berry getting herself in a state, what's new there? Except she'd never cried like this before, never gets so guilty, or felt so sorry for someone who wasn't her. Between the whispers someone had gotten up and come over to her, she couldn't see who, but they put their arms round her shoulders. Strangely she trusted them enough to turn her head to their shoulder and the hugged her closer.

"Okay, it's okay, I've got you," Santana managed to get the hysterical girl on her feet and while glaring down the librarian got her out of the judging eyes of library.  
The corridor was clear as the Latina steered them towards the girls bathroom, which during study hall was also empty. To be sure Santana went along the cubicles checking each one, leaving Rachel to just stand there crying. When she we 100% sure they were alone, the cheerio took the other girls hand and led her to the sinks making her stand with her back to the mirror, "tell me happened."

"I-I-I told him," Rachel managed to get out.

The cheerleader could tell this was going to be a hard conversation as Rachel only seemed capable of short answers, but to help her she hand to know everything, "told him what?"

"Puck," which that simple word another flood load of tears streamed down her face.

It took Santana a moment to realise what she meant but in finally clicked, "the father?" Rachel only nodded and was pulled into another hug. Santana held her head to her should her and stroked her hair thinking it all over. What a bitch, and that was coming from her. His bestfriend, did Quinn really have no limits. It's not like Finn had done anything wrong either, it was sickening how sweet he was as a boyfriend, okay, maybe him and Berry had a fling, but that was PG and way after she would have slept with Puck.

"You," Rachel breathed in quickly, "should," breath, "have," breath, "seen," breath, "his face!" She whaled out the last two words before erupting back into tears. There wasn't much Santana could do to calm her. It wasn't like they was close, they were brought together through unusual circumstances. "He hates me, I know it."

"Shhh, little diva. He doesn't hate you, it's just a lot to digest," she stroked her hair again, "think about it, you've done him a favour."

"But he wanted to be a dad."

"And he will be one day, when he's older and found the right girl and the baby is actually from his sperm." Her words were slightly soothing, but it still didn't stop Rachel crying into her new friend. So they stayed like that until the bell, at which Rachel turned to look at herself in the mirror. They both laughed at the tear stained cheeks, puffy red eyes and speckles of mascara under them, at least it made Rachel smile was all Santana could think. Even when her face was a little more presentable, they were reluctant to move from the safety of bathroom, but knew they couldn't stay in there forever, so made their way slowing to their next lessons.

You couldn't have sat in a more awkward choir room after school that day. Everyone sensed something was wrong, even those who didn't really have a clue, like Brittany. Amazingly Finn turned up, which Rachel kind of hoped he hadn't. She didn't know if she could face him, but Santana pulled her through. It was amazing how she had become her rock for the day, waiting for her after lessons, even sat with her at lunch despite the looks various cheerleaders gave her, Rachel couldn't thank her enough. Even now she was sat by her side, glancing over every now and again to check she wasn't crying. They were in the back row with Brittany, Finn was right at the front to her left, alone. He'd pulled the chair away from everyone else's, he came a little late and his knee was bobbing up and down like crazy, his eyes focused on the clock. Quinn was across the room giving him looks of disapproval, it was so hard for anyone to tell what was going through his head right now, the diva didn't even know if he'd spoken to Quinn, but both her and Puck appeared relatively normal.  
It was like waiting for a bomb to explode, she knew something big was going to happen, and the anticipation was killing her. She wasn't sure if it was relief or surprise which over took her as the final school bell rang and nothing had happened. Everyone picked up their things and began to leave. She watched as Quinn bolted for the door eager to get away followed by Mike and Artie, everyone else took their time however. Puck walked over to Finn and she was sure something was going to happen, but it didn't. He clapped his hand on his friends back and smiled, then they walked off together. Rachel knew tonight was the night Finn said he was going to hang out with Puck, but she assumed he'd cancelled after what she told him. Her mind was spinning as she tried to get her head round it all. Did their conversation in the library actually happen?

"Dude, you suck! You're so out of practice," Puck said from his half sitting, half lying position on the bed with Finn on the floor below. They'd been playing for a good three hours and Finn had died before level 6 every time on COD.

"I haven't really played in ages, been busy," he said throwing his controller beside him.

"Baby trouble?"

Finn tensed a little bit, he was trying to forget what Rachel had said, but he couldn't shake the words from his head, it was driving him crazy, "not trouble, just stuff."

"Sucks for you!" Puck rolled off the bed to stand up, "you want a beer?"

Having never been a massive fan of alcohol Finn still found it strange Puck asked so casually, but after the day he had had a beer sounded perfect, "sure." He was left alone then as his friend went downstairs. The quarterback got out his phone and was going to text Rachel, but decided against it. He knew he should say something, but it would start an argument, and he was still a little hurt and mad at what she'd said. His bestfriend, that was just insensitive. The can hit the back of his head stinging a little in pain, "ow!"

Puck merely shrugged and took a long sip from his, "should have been looking," he then jumped back on the bed and played the video game solo for a bit.

Finn cracked open his can and took a slightly smaller sip and pulled a face, holding the can back so he could look at the brand. It was cheap and disgusting, everyone knew the drugstore's own brand was a pile of crap, no one bought it. Suddenly Rachel's voice was in his head, and the receipt flashed in his memory. It was the same beer brand. He shook his head trying to forget it, there was a few cheapskates in Lima, anyone could have bought that beer...but who did Quinn know who would?...He was being stupid-

"Loser! I said I'm gonna piss, don't unpause it and fuck up my game."

Once the door closed again, Finn was on his feet. He didn't know what he was searching for, but he needed to find something or nothing to finally settle this. If he found nothing to indicate Puck was the father, he would have piece of mind, if he found something- well he didn't know what he'd do. He found himself looking in draws, under the bed, everywhere! It wasn't until he was panting a little from effort that he looked in the bottom of the wardrobe. There was a box. A cardboard box labeled 'Quinn'. His heart stopped. Eyes glued to the box. Should he open it? Did he not trust his own girlfriend? He suddenly jumped when a phone buzzed. He put the box down and stood up, it wasn't his phone because he couldn't feel it vibrate, but Pucks was on the charger. He went over to it, and rudely, he knew, he looked to the text which had flashed up.  
Q: I have an appointment next week, if you want you can come. I won't tell Finn about it, he won't know. Thank you for the money, I'll pay you back one day. X  
He stared at it until he hear footsteps coming back into the room.

"Your better not have laid a finger on my controller, Hudson, it's mine."

Finn slowly turned, a scowl engraved on his face, "you shit."

"What you fuck Huddy? What's with the mood swings, time of the month?"

"If I were you I'd seriously shut up right now," he walked towards the door.

"Dude?! What the hell are you on about? That's got your panties in a twist?"

"The next time you wanna screw me over and make me look like a fool, I swear to God it'll be the last time." He was so angry that when he got inside his truck he gripped he wheel, hands shaking with rage. When he closed his eyes to calm down all he could see was white. His blood was boiling. Driving probably wasn't the smarted idea, but he needed to get home. As he drove he turned on the radio to distract him from his thoughts, but even at full volume it didn't work. Images of the two of them together still flashed in his mind, and his vision became foggy with tears. She cheated, she lied, she make him look like a fool, she stood in the way of him and Rachel, she made him ill, she took his money. And him?! Puck was meant to be his bestfriend, the one person who would stand by him and they were meant to look out for each other, but he was out there screwing his girl.

Slamming his truck door so hard the whole vehicle rattled, he stormed into his house, thankfully it was deserted. He leant back against the door after he slammed that shut too. His breathing was deep and heavy, but suddenly he was hit with a wave of emotion. A few tears slipped down his cheek, no more baby. No more fatherhood. It was all gone, everything he was looking forward to. How was he meant to face her now? Without wanting to burst into tears looking at what could have and was meant to be his. How could he face Puck? Without wanting to punch him in the face. He was pretty proud of himself for not doing it then, he just wanted to get out, to get to the safety of his home. But now it felt like the air was being sucked out of the room and it was suffocating. His phone buzz and he pulled it out of his back pocket to look at it, Quinn's face flashing on his screen, suddenly the pain became to much, and he let out a frustrated yell, kicking the nearest thing to him, which was the coffee table. But he didn't stop there. It wasn't healthy, or maybe it was, it helped get out the anger, but it didn't stop the hurting. His phone continued to buzz as he threw cushions, pushed chairs, broke lamps, anything he could lay his hands on he threw or kicked or smashed, "SHUT UP!" He yelled at the phone which was now under the mass furniture which had made up the living room. He held his hands over his ears as he took a breather. He was red and sweating slightly, which mixed with the tears also pouting down his face. The room was a mess, much like him.

Collapsing to the floor in defeat, Finn began to cry. He hated this, hated feeling so empty, so hurt, so angry, so alone, so embarrassed. Amongst the tears his phone stopped buzzing, so he reached for it, noticing his knuckles were white from clenching them so tight. He dialled the only person he thought he could talk to at the moment. It rang as he held it to his ear, "pick up. Please pick up," he whispered as it clicked to answer phone, "hey...it's me, Finn. I just..." It let out a loud sob unable to hold it together, but knowing they wouldn't mind, "please can you call back, I really need you. Please, Rach..." He hung up, dropping his phone again, and crying in a ball on the floor.

When her daddies came into her room Friday evening requesting her phone, she knew what sort of weekend it was. Once every few months her fathers would confiscate her phone and laptop, along with their own and they would just sit and watch movie after movie all weekend. It was the only long amount of time the three of them had anymore. Her fathers had demanding jobs leaving them little time on weekdays and most weekends to actually have any quality time as a family. So they made it almost a Berry tradition, on Friday they'd have take out and watch classics from the 70s-80s, Saturday was Musical day and Sunday would finish with cringey chick flicks. Normally Rachel loved it, but this weekend her mind was else where, something her fathers picked up on. They questioned her, but she would just pretend it was nothing, when really it was eating her up inside. However she couldn't pretend she didn't enjoy their movie marathon, it was a good distraction and enable her to just be the sixteen year old girl which her two daddies again, and not one who was walking on egg shells round nearly everybody.  
Come Sunday evening and her phone was returned to her, it was just before bed, and she checked to see if there were any messages, usually she'd have zero, but today there was one, from Santana: Hey Diva, just checking up on you, of you don't reply I'll assume you've entered a depression and are singing about it, so I guess I'll sort you out tomorrow. It was send about five hours ago, so she quickly replied telling her about her weekend. Then there was a notification saying she had a voice mail, a little intrigued by it she clicked and listened.  
The colour drained from her face when she heard his voice and the state he was in. He sounded so small and broken, and she didn't ever know! Scrambling to her feet she dialled his number, but it didn't even ring, just went straight to voice mail, "Finn! Finn, I'm so sorry I didn't have my phone all weekend. I'm sorry, please call me when you get this, please," she was so desperate and flustered she didn't know what to do with herself next. So she just waited, waited for the call which never came.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Note: Been really looking forward to writing a part of this since I first came up with the idea for the story, hope I did it justice without going over the top! **_

_**A little continuation from last weeks AN, I can't emphasise enough how much your reviews mean to me. I do a little happy dance every time I see I have another one or two, seriously! I guess this in kinda response to a review which was left on the last chapter, hopefully this person knows who they are without me having to embarrass them ;)  
Now a little plea, not that I consider myself much of a people pleaser, but I'd love to know what you guys want to happen to Finchel! It might speak a new storyline for them...**_

_**Keep on reviewing!  
Xx**_

Every sound, every small movement made her twitch. Rachel had been standing by her locker for ten minutes waiting for Santana. They'd arranged to meet before registration so she could tell her everything.  
"Alright Diva, I'm here. Spill," Santana leant back on the locker and watched as students went about the morning business.

"He left me a voice mail, listen," she held up her phone so Santana could hear it too, "and-and I only replied last nigh because I didn't have my phone! And he never replied," she took a few small breaths to prevent herself from crying, she'd done enough of that last night.

"Okay, look, it's okay," she grabbed he smaller girls arms with both hands, "there are thousands of explanations for him not replying, maybe his phone ran out of change, maybe he sorted it all out! We don't know! You just have to stop worrying," she shook her a little bit, "he's a big boy, Rachel, give him a break."

"But what would you do? If you were him?"

"I'd go ape shit..."

"Exactly! Santana, he was so scared but wanted it so bad! He's been humiliated by the girl whose cheated and lied to him, the one who constantly tore him down and ridiculed him! His own best friend!" Rachel faced the lockers to hide her tear-filled eyes. If she didn't look at Santana's anxious face she might just be able to hold it together.

"Rachel, okay. Look, you need to stop thinking about it, he'll be fine, he probably won't even be here today. He'll call you when he's ready, okay?" The Latina tried her best to comfort the brunette, but it was hard to comfort someone when you didn't believe the words you were saying, "let's get to registration." She put her arm round her shoulder and guided her to their classroom.

It was an average Monday morning class, everyone was on a low after the weekend and was just trying to muster some energy from somewhere. Their teacher was late, which wasn't surprising considering she was a batty old geography teacher who had been at the school since before their parents were born, so the class knew they could take it easy. Most of them were in clusters of groups gossiping and joking around. Santana left her side once she was safely in her seat at the front and joined the group of Cheerios at the back. Rachel kept her eyes on the clock waiting for first period to begin so she would know of Finn was in school or not. She just needed to know if he was alright or not.  
There was shouting from outside, down the corridor, but no one took any notice at first until there was a bang which sounded like something being slammed into a locker. Suddenly a few classmates were on their feet and opening the door to get a better view of the commotion. Rachel's face drained of colour the second she heard the next voice yell.

"Why are still trying to lie?!"

"Finn-" you could hear Quinn's feeble voice after Finn's roaring one.

"No! I know you cheated! You cheated, you cheated, you cheated!"

"It was an accident-"

"How the fuck is that an accident?"

"Finn, calm down-" Mr Shue was obviously the peace keeper there, but failing. Rachel got to her feet and tried to push her way to the front of the small crown gathered at the door. She managed to get a clear view of the empty hallway with Puck, Quinn, and Mr Shue all at one end while Finn was slowly backing away to the other. Down the hall, doors to classrooms where open with little huddles of students looking in on the scene.

"Calm down? Why?! She had sex with my bestfriend! And got pregnant!"

"Finn, please! You're embarrassing me," Quinn was now crying, aware of the people watching and listening to all her wrongs.

"Let them listen! You've already taken away my baby and pride with that stupid lie! I have nothing else to lose!"

"You believed the 'stupid lie'," it was the first words Puck had said and they were very much the wrong words to say coming into that conversation. Finn suddenly turned on him, grabbing his collar and throwing him into the lockers with a loud crash. The crown gasped and before Mr Shue had time to stop it, Puck was already pushing back making Finn stumble and used his lack of balance to push him off his feet and getting his only good hit to the quarterback's face once they were in a heap on the floor.

In a matter seconds the boys flipped so Puck's back hit the floor with a hard thud, and Finn was practically screaming in his face, "you were my bestfriend!"

"Finn! FINN!" Mr Shue had his hands on Finn shoulders, yanking him off the other boy, who scrambled to his feet almost whimpering away to shield himself behind Quinn.

Once on his feet, Finn shrugged off his teacher, still scowling at Puck, "you're a jackass. A fucking disgrace!"

A few people had trickled into the hallway to get a better view, but kept a good enough distance as not to get caught I'm the cross fire of Finn's rage, "next time, maybe learn some basic science, dude."

"Puck!" His teacher scolded, knowing full well everything anyone said would wind Finn up that tiniest bit more and push him over the edge.

"I just didn't want to believe the two people who were meant to mean the most to me would fucking betray me," silence rang down the hallway as Finn stood baring down on the other two then took a few steps away, down the hallway, "you don't even want the baby! I wanted him or her, I wanted to look after them! Love them! But you've taken that away from me. You've taken away my bestfriend and laughed about it all behind my back," he spat out the last words.

"Finn, I never laughed, I love you," Quinn found her voice again.

"NO YOU DIDN'T! How could you love me and do all this to me!" There was another silence as she couldn't find the words to stand for her case, "I'm done with you," he said in a low tone, pointing a shaking finger in her direction. "I'm done with everything!" He didn't move from his spot, alone in the corridor. His hands running over his face and in his hair and anyone who knew him could tell he was trying desperately not to cry. No one approached him, in fear of him striking out at them, Finn could be unpredictable when in this state.

It was a moment before, Mr Shue took initiative and proceeded with causation towards Finn after the boy didn't look to want to move, "okay buddy, let's get you-"

"NO!" Finn yelled again, about ready to flip again, "no, no, no, no," he turned his back to the choir teacher, trying to block him out while the rest of the school continued to stare in a stunned silence. That's when his eyes landed on her, at the front of a group of kids. Her eyes were glossy with tears, and her bottom lip was trembling, just like him. He didn't need to say or do anything, she knew in that moment what to do. Without a moments hesitating she hurried out to him, and he opened his arms to wrap her tightly in them. They didn't care everyone was watching, it was what Finn needed and she would never refuse him that.

"It's okay, I'm here," he was slightly bent so that he could hide his face in the nook of her neck and hair. Her hands soothed up and down his back. The embrace was all he needed to finally make him break down and cry. All the anger he held melted away the second he had Rachel in his arms.

She let him hold onto her for as long as he needed. As Mr Shue and various other teachers got every other student back to lessons. As Principal Figgins had a quiet word with Shue about the event which unfolded. They even stayed after Mr Shue whispered in her ear to say take him to the choir room when they were done.

He hadn't spoken since she returned with an icepack from the nurse. His lip was swelling quickly, which was a good sign, but it looked a little painful. Finn might not have spoken, but he was having no problem speaking to her non verbally, he'd pulled her on his lap and kept trying to hide his face in her shoulder, and wrapping his arms round her waist. It was like looking after a small child, he even refused to hold the icepack to his lip because it hurt, he'd moan and try to get away from it, but she held his head still with one hand and used the other to place the ice to the wound, "you need to keep it on there for a bit, other wise it won't heal quickly." With the hand on his head, she tried to spike up his hair which had fallen during the fight. She sighed as he began to try and pull away from the icepack and put his head on her shoulder again, "you're not making this easy for me, you know."

"Mmm."

"Finn!" She giggled a little.

"Mmm!"

Rachel rolled her eyes, not that he could see, "you going to tell me why you never replied last night?"

His head rolled so his face was free to talk, "because."

"That's not an answer."

"I turned it off, and put it in the wardrobe so I couldn't see it. She kept calling me."

She stroked her fingers through his hair and felt him relax, "what happened, baby?"

"I was stupid, and should have listened to you from the start, that's what happened."

"But you loved her, so you believed her."

"I LOVE YOU! Why didn't I believe you?!"

"Because you like to see the best in people. You didn't want to believe someone would or could do that. I didn't, not to you, it wasn't fair."

"I should have listened to you."

"Too late for should haves." She left him be silent for a moment, before tilting his head up again so she could check his lip, "I little bit longer, just a little." This time he didn't resist, but he hissed as he cool icepack came to contact with his sore lip, "you going to tell me what happened over the weekend?"

"I just...I lost it, a little bit," after the stunt he pulled today she found it hard to believe it was just a little bit, "okay, a lot! I got home after finding out and I went crazy, I literally destroyed anything I could for a while. Then I tried calling you-"

"I'm sorry I didn't respond, I didn't have my phone all weekend. My dads took-"

"Rach, it's okay, I forgive you, otherwise we wouldn't be here now," he flashed her a half smile and continued with his story. "Then I just lay in the floor until my mom came home really late that night, she was so confused. I didn't tell her. I couldn't. She wanted me to and I know she was scared, but I was so embarrassed, I couldn't explain. So I stayed in my room the whole weekend, I didn't leave my room except to use the toilet."

"Finn-"

"I know, dickish move. But I just couldn't face anyone. Quinn was texting and phoning non stop, she even turned up at the house. I got my mom to send her away, which only made her worry more. I don't even know what made me come in today. I guess I was done hiding, I wanted to get whatever revenge I could. That's blown up in my face. I'm still angry, and it still hurts, and I'm probably going to get suspended or worse."

She sighed and removed the icepack, he moved his jaw once it was free, "you won't get suspended, I won't let you."

"Rach, I started a fight, I yelled at a teacher, I damaged the lockers, I don't think I can get out of all of that," he out his hands on her thighs and rubbed up and down, "I wasn't even worth it. Doesn't change anything."

"Mr Shue is on your side, he wound let anything happen without a fight, he side he was going to call your mom," she timidly said the last bit, knowing it would put him on edge again, "if you want, I'll talk to her for you."

"You'd do that? No, I've got to do it, but you'll be there, right?"

"I won't leave your side, promise."

His mom turned up around lunch time, the whole time before the two of them, were just sat in the choir room. Mr Shue popped in every now and again, the moment he stepped in the room Finn would close up. She thinks he was embarrassed about it all, about believing the lie and for lashing out verbally at his favourite teacher. The whole day was surreal, being excused from lessons, being isolated with Finn, then the actual talk.  
It was clear from the start that a few people didn't want her in there. Principal Figgins kept looking at her, and even Finn's mom was a little confused by her presence. But she stayed with Finn, he'd look to her every now and again for her encouragement and reassurance and she'd smile, helping him carry on. He retold the whole story from the beginning, from the moment Quinn told him about the pregnancy to the fight in the corridor. Everyone got to hear Finn's perspective and the reasoning behind his actions earlier that day. Rachel was proud of him, she knew deep down getting it out in the open would help, but she didn't miss the waver in his voice as he still felt shame and anger. There was a moment of silence as everyone exchanged looks and glances once he'd finished.

"Miss Berry, I think it would be appropriate for you to leave the room now, as this doesn't concern you," her Principal said. Immediately Finn's eyes snapped to her.

"But I promised-"

"This is a private matter which I wish to discuss with Mr Hudson and his mother."

"I understand that, but-"

"It's okay, Rach. You should probably go clear your head, I've been a selfish keeping you away from class. Sorry, for keeping you out of lessons," Finn said surprisingly calmly.

Slightly shocked, she blinked at him, "oh...okay," maybe getting everything out in the open had helped. With all eyes on her she quickly and quietly left the office.  
She gave the receptionist a little nod of her head as she left, but almost immediately stopped again when she heard voices halfway up the stairs outside, two voices which she didn't want to hear.

"They can't suspend you, you didn't start the fight, he did!"

"So? I retaliated, I punched him. Plus I did kinda knock you up and made you cheat and lied about it."

"Are you a moron? The school can't do anything about my private life!"

"Okay, okay, fine," there was a pause and Rachel tried to move so she was hidden but could still hear the rest of the conversation, "he's in there now, how does he look?"

Quinn let out a soft sigh, "like we tore his heart out and kicked it around a bit." Rachel's lips pursed together, she didn't like them talking about him, even if she was showing some remorse in her actions. It was too late to feel sorry now, the damage was done.

"He'll get over it, he's a tough boy, let's face it he may be broken up about it now, but he's stronger than the two of us. Hell, he's probably the strongest guy I will ever know, he'll get over it."

"He hates us-"

"And rightfully so," she stepped out from her hiding place to stand at the bottom of the stairs, hands on hips in true Rachel Berry fashion as the Jock and ex-cheerleader looked down on her, "despite it being refreshing to see that deep down you do have a heart, Quinn, you have no right to pity him. You made this mess, you brought all of this upon yourself. The shame of cheating, the guilt of lying, the embarrassment of a one night stand. You made all the decisions in this mess, and now, not only are you having to live with it, but you dragged in an innocent boy, whose only fault was being too trusting of the two people he was allowed to trust the most. You both went and completely abused his love and friendship and there is nothing you can do to get it back, or at least I hope not. I hope that you both carry this with you for the rest of your life, I hope you remember the look Finn had in his eye as you brought him to tears with your stupid drunken decision." The look on their faces was satisfying but she knew there was more she could say to get the full feeling of triumph, "oh, and Quinn? That little chat we had in the hallway a few days back? Yeah, Finn chose me before he knew you were pregnant. He kissed me. On the stage and later that week came back for seconds, at my place. We didn't to anything half as bad as what you two did, it was pretty PG, but just so you know, he was on the verge of breaking up with you before he knew about the baby." She then turned sharply on her heel and walked away, leaving the two teens in a stunned silence. It was when she was opening her locker to get her books out the go home that she realised, maybe she'd been spending a little too much time with Santana. Rachel may not be one to beat around the bush when it came to telling someone the truth, but never had she ever been that sassy about it. Although it felt good, she was doing it for Finn, trying to regain a little bit of pride for him. The reception she got from the other two told her that she succeeded.

It wasn't that he wanted Rachel to leave, he would never had let her go if he knew there was a choice, but he didn't want to keep her any longer. He'd stolen her day from her and making her stay even longer almost made him look needy. He didn't want to be, but he could already feel it happening, he felt sorry that Rachel would be the one receiving most of his new defence mechanism. The day had been long and draining and Finn was just about ready to collapse onto a nice cosy bed when he was told he could finally leave the principal's office nearly an hour after Rachel. His mom decided to let him go ahead, apparently she had some questions she needed to ask without his ears hearing in. So he left alone and tired. Walking out on autopilot, but stopping immediately in his tracks when he turned out the office and straight into the two people he really didn't want to see. He couldn't have asked for a worse welcome back to society, he'd take 100 laps of he football field over having to spend an other second in the corridor with them.  
Quinn looked tired, and her eyes were red and it was clear she'd spent the majority of the day crying. Puck looked unusually remorseful, never in the years Finn'd know him had Puck never felt guilt for the stuff he'd done so this was a new experience for everyone. She looked like she was going to say something, her mouth was parted ever so slightly, giving her an almost childish innocence which was ironic considering in a few months she'd be a mother. A mother to the child which was meant to be his. The second he felt the water works come on he tried to get past them to leave. But as he walked passed he felt a small hand on his arm, "Finn..."

"Get off me!" He was stern, but his voice cracked making him appear weak.

"Can't we please talk about this, like civil grown ups?"

"Civil grown ups don't cheat and lie about it," rather aggressively he tried to yank her arm from her grip, the blonde girl let go allowing him to create distance between him and the pair. Puck had put his hand on her shoulder, and the two of them depicted a picturesque scene of love which only made him angry. They'd been playing happy families behind his back. Making him feel guilty for the way he felt about Rachel and planning what was meant to be his child's future. He stormed away before anyone of them could say another word. The hot, angry tears in his eyes told him it was going to be a hard few weeks.

_**I didn't want to make Quinn and Puck completely heartless, I do like the two of them, in fact one of my top bromances is Pinn/Salteith. Hope you liked it! **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Note: Sorry for the break, been super busy, won't bore you with the details. Anyway a little update. Just to keep you tied over. In the holidays I hope to write more, but I don't know what to do with these two now...so I'd love to hear what you guys want! **_

_**Xx**_

Her phone buzzed just after diner as she was about to start the last piece of work she needed to catch up on.

**Heyy...:) xxxx**

It was obvious he'd been waiting of her to text him, but then gave up and decided to do it himself. Not that she minded, a smile grew across her face when she read it.

_Hello to you too! What took you so long, I've been sitting by my phone all evening :P xxxx_

She barely put her phone down before she got an immediate response.

**I didn't want to seem needy, I'd stolen you all day! xxxx**

She tilted her head to the side and let out a small sigh, he really was adorable.

_Finn, you will never be needy when it comes to me. I just hope you feel the same way back, although you might regret it in the future ;) How did it go with Figgins? xxxx_

This time it took longer before he responded and she started to worry. Maybe she shouldn't have asked him straight out about Figgins, maybe that was pushing him and she should have waited until he told her.

**I will never regret anything to do with you. You're my little star, remember? Oh...that...well, it was funny actually, he was all for having me suspended for three days or so, but Mr Shue stood up for me, and my mom. I just have to see that school councillor once a week for a few weeks. I think they think I'm crazy...**

She received the text, then a few seconds later he sent another one with four 'x's, which made her laugh. However his previous text left her a little concerned. If he had to see Miss Pilsbury then maybe things were worse than they appeared, but it was only the school councillor, nothing professional, no doubt to was Mr Shue's idea as a compromise to being suspended, almost like pleading for insanity defence in court, tactical, but there really wasn't much proof to suggest anything about Finn's state of mind. He wouldn't get much out of those sessions, but at least it wasn't something which had to go on his permanent record.

_Miss Pilsbury? You'll enjoy that ;) I'm joking of course, it's probably just a precaution, in case you go all Incredible Hulk at school again, I wouldn't think too much into it. You are perfectly fine for me, a little crazy is never a bad thing :) xxxx_

They chatted a little while longer about things, nothing specific or heavy, she didn't want to wear him out even more. But they stopped when her dad came in and saw she wasn't working, Finn apologised for distracting her and said an early goodnight, with six 'x's.

Rachel was at her locker at the normal time the next morning. She manage to get in a few minutes earlier before the morning rush hour of students getting to registration. However there was always a few people around, waiting for various friends and such, and this morning was no different. Most days she was lucky enough to get to her locker without too much fuss, but today was different. Everyone stared a little longer, or whispered a little more to the person next to them as she walked passed. It was hard to hold her head high when she self conscious. Was her skirts tucked into her underwear? Did she have tooth paste round her mouth? Once at her locker she hurried to get it open and look at her appearance in her mirror. Nothing different there. When she looked over the locker door she noticed everyone had stopped and were just looking at her. The moment they noticed her staring back they went about their daily business. It was strange, even for her. A sickening feeling started in her stomach, was the whole school planning a prank? Was everyone in on it but her? She let out a frustrated moan at her peers childish, immature ways, it was something for the school to talk about she supposed.

After sorting through her books for the day, the small girl was about to turn and close her locker when she was bombarded by a cheerleader, "okay, Yoda, spill."

"You scared me!" She hissed in a whisper.

"I'll be doing a lot more in a minute if you don't tell me what happened. Is Finn going to jail?"

"What?! No! Who said-"

"Rumour. Is he being moved to a school for the mentally insane?"

"Rumour?"

"Yep. Is he going back to preschool to be among kids of his own intelligence?"

"Is that really a rumour too?"

"Nope, that's my own theory," Rachel rolled her eyes, "seriously though, what's happening with him?"

"It's not my business to say, however I will divulge that he will be at school today," the diva began to walk to her classroom when she noticed everyone else had once again stopped, but this time were looking at the end of the corridor where a familiar tall figure was stood.

It was awful, worse then the time everyone found out about the pregnancy, at least then Quinn was in it with him. Now he was so alone, no one else had gone psycho in front of the school and believed you could knock a girl up by making out in a hot tub. No one else had had their girlfriend cheat on them with their bestfriend and lied about it. With a heavy sigh he began to slowly trudge down the quiet hallway, wanting nothing more then to just run back home. Everyone stated, even a few teachers. And as he walked passed, the moment his back was on them, they were whispering, the murmur driving him insane. But amongst the sea of gossipers and judgmental eyes were her beautiful deep, chocolate brown ones, looking up at him admiringly. He didn't deserve her. He knew that much. He'd pushed her away, he'd be angry at her, he didn't believe her, he messed with her feelings, leading her on, but she had always been there, after all of that. If anything he should have been looking admiring at her, but he couldn't even bring himself to make eyes contact, he was that embarrassed. There was already a lot of mess he'd dragged her through, including nearly making her go topless in front of the school pervert. He couldn't do it all again, mess her up even more. Yesterday he was vulnerable, and she was there, maybe he needed her, maybe he just didn't want to be alone and was being selfish. There was no way he wanted to drag her into all of his new crap he'd made.

"Finn?" Her voice was so quiet as he passed her, but he didn't look back, he couldn't. He knew the moment he looked at her heartbroken face he'd loose it and right now it was hard enough trying to keep it together.

There had only been two occasions where a teacher noticed her check her phone during morning lessons. Considering she looked every five minutes she consider it a success and maybe she should bend the rules more often. However, every time she checked there was still no word from him. It had gone passed the point of confusion, she just wanted to know what was going on in his head, he was so messed up, and she was starting to think that a lot more about him, that she just wanted him to tell her things straight. And that perfect opportunity nearly arose at lunch. He was sitting alone, at a table near the window. There was food in front of him, but he seemed to just be pushing it around the plate. The jock table, not far from his kept looking over, then huddling up and laughing before looking back. The cheerleaders were doing something similar, except with giggling occasionally. It was truly infuriating what some human beings could be like. She took her tray and almost slammed it down on the table with a few of her glee clubers, "well?!" She demanded without sitting down.

"Well what?" Mercedes looked up from her iPod which she and Kurt were gathered round.

"Please! You all know what I'm talking about. And you know, you're just as bad as the rest of them, ignoring him," she glanced quickly over at Finn who was now staring sleepily out the window.

"Look, it's not like we don't want to talk to him...we just don't know what to say," Artie piped up giving a quick look in Finn's direction.

"There's also the fact that if we do say something which triggers him, he'll kick off, and I'm not paying the dry cleaning bill if he gets my Armani jacket dirty," Kurt didn't even bother looking up as he spoke, so he didn't see Rachel roll her eyes at him.

She put her hands on her hips and glared down at Tina, waiting for her excuse, "w-well, he has other f-f-friends. Like the football t-t-team."

"You think they are his real friends?!" She wanted to whack down her drink to get all of theirs attention, "he needs us right now!"

"No," Kurt said dryly, "he needs you. Either that or he just wants you, so congratulations," he looked up at her, "you got want you wanted," looking back down he muttered quietly, "unsurprisingly."

Just then, she looked back over to Finn's lonely table and saw the jocks had resorted to throwing pieces of food at him, to get his attention. After a particularly large piece of banana hit the back of his head, he whipped round, "knock it off."

"Everybody!" One of the guys yelled, getting the whole cafeteria's attention, "angry Finn would like to perform for you, I believe his trick today is kicking over the table, all while still not being able to knock up a girl and having to get a real man to do it for him. Now, if we rile him up, I'm sure he'll perform sooner." This received a roar of laughter while Rachel watched as a few more peers threw various leftovers at him. This was inhumane, it was disgusting and wrong. They were treating him like an animal and further humiliating him. And so, with that she stormed right over to Finn, coming into contact with spoonful of tomato sauce and meat ball.

"Rachel!"

It was like being slapped in the face by a baby. That piece of meat was an innocent animal, and now it was on her face. She froze, and so did everyone else and there was a beat were no one said or did anything until a high pitch cackle started everyone else off. Her face fell and she could feel tears prick in her eyes as the meat and sauce slid down her face leaving a trail of red on her cheek. But before any tears could fall she felt a large thumb glade over her cheek and sweep off the remaining juices. Blinking, she saw her tall, handsome saviour standing before her, one hand rested on her shoulder while the over cleaned her off. His head was ducked to see her at a better level and the look of concentration as he tried to remove all evidence of attack was adorable.

'Thank you,' she mouthed and he just blushed, putting his arm protectively round her, pulling her close to his side and led her out of the room.

"You shouldn't have done that," he finally spoke, stopping her outside the girls bathroom, "everything was going fine until you walked right into the middle."

Rachel was taken aback with his attitude, "well, I'm sorry if you were happy being treated like a gorilla at a zoo. Next time I'll just let them use you for target practice," she said sarcastically taking a step away from him.

"Good." His reply was short and sharp, and not what she expected. Finn began to look anywhere but at her, when all she could do was watch him. It was clear by the sad look in his eyes that he was still hurting, and rightfully so. But his body language was distant, and his words was just cruel. "You need to stay out of stuff that doesn't concern you," and he began to walk away.

She stood, her mouth open for a second before following after him calling, "have you ever thought that I want to get involved?! Ever thought I want to be here for you?"

Finn stood still completely torn. Not that she could see with his back to her, but his battling between running away and leaving her there, which would keep her out of this mess or turning right round and running to take her in his arms, "I'm trying to protect you," he muttered, barely audibly.

Slowly she began taking steps towards him, "maybe I want to protect you." She watched his shoulders fall and his hand ran through his hair. A small smile played on her lips as she saw him begin to give in, "you may fell alone, Finn, but I promise you aren't. I'm right here. I want to hold your hand, and I want to be at your side ever step of the way."

After a final heavy sigh, he turned and buried his face in the nook of her neck. She could feel his tears on her bear skin, but smiled. He was finally going to let her in. Let her help him and heal him.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Note: So, I've now broken up for the winter holidays, so hopefully over the next few weeks I'll have some more chapters for you. And thank you to the review who has given be an idea, and I'm leading up to it with this chapter, I just love a little bit of angst first! :P And I always seem to like to have a vulnerable Finn...humm...might change that...not sure yet...anyway, stay tuned and keep up the reviews!_**

**_Xx_**

Deep down she knew it would be hard for him, getting back to whatever normal he could find. It didn't take long for the school to lose interest in his part of the story as soon as Quinn began to show properly. People seemed to forget about Finn's tale, to which she was grateful. There was a visible change in his demure after about three weeks of being embarrassed. Suddenly he became more affectionate in public, however they had decided to keep their relationship on the down low. Partly because Finn still thought it would protect Rachel, but also she didn't want to give him too much to worry about. That didn't stop them from sitting next to each other every glee club rehearsal, waiting by the other's locker to walk them to lunch and her going to every football game and sitting with his mom.  
They'd settled into an easy relationship, not quite a couple to the world, but more than friends. She'd been over to his house twice, quite soon after the whole baby incident. Once because he'd insisted he didn't want to be alone and his mom wasn't home, the other for her own piece of mind after he'd endured a particularly brutal verbal attack by a few jocks. But in the more recent weeks it had been him who came over to hers on one occasion. Her dads were out and she'd mentioned this during their English lesson, so he offered to rent a movie with her. It had been an enjoyable evening as she tried to teach him the words to Edelweiss and Sixteen going on Seventeen. By the time she sent him home he was humming the latter of the two tunefully as he walked to his truck.

Some people were beginning to catch on, Santana, obviously. Although that was mainly Rachel's fault for telling her nearly every detail of the relationship. She wasn't used to having such a close girl friend to share this sort of stuff with. In all honesty she hadn't really ever had a friend, the friendship which she tried to start with Finn turned quickly into much more. And despite Santana's protests, she knew the Latina didn't mind hearing about the way Finn got embarrassed when his mom told her stories about when he was five and stayed up all night to see Santa. Kurt was also suspicious, giving them questioning looked as they passed by the corridor, hands almost touching, but not. And then there was Carole, who was constantly asking leading questions which only made Rachel blush and mumble something about just really caring about him. The clock was ticking on their secret fling, and the both of them knew it was a matter of time before they'd have to face the world, at least they had each other. But it wasn't the world Rachel was worried about. It was Quinn.

Despite the blonde not having a right to be mad, she knew the irrational side of her was just waiting for a trigger to provoke her. The other day she could be heard yelling at Puck for getting her the wrong type of bread for her sandwich, and Rachel did not want to be on the receiving end of one of Quinn's rants.

As she straightened the pictures hanging in her locker she felt a tap on her shoulder and quickly looked round to see who it was. She was met with a soft kiss on the cheek, which caught her off guard, "morning beautiful!"

Her hand grazed the place he'd kissed and she smiled at the pet name. He'd never kissed her in public before, they would do light touches on the shoulder or nudges, but never kissed, even on the cheek, "what's brought this on?" She questioned.

"I'm just in a really good mood, I guess," Finn began to slowly close her locker, reaching across her body to do so and trapping her up against the rest of them in the process, "and you had a cute concentration face on." With the door safely closed he put his hands on her hips to keep her from moving.

"And what got you in this really good mood?" She tried to push his hands away, scared someone might see them, however the corridor was relatively empty at this time and Finn wasn't having any of it.

"Well, I was in the changing room and saw the table of football stats on coach's desk. I'm at the top, by a mile," he wiggled his eyebrow, cockily and flashed her a smile.

Rachel felt a little disheartened that it wasn't her who put him in such high spirits but she tried not to show it, accepting him just being happy was progress, "oh...well you are the captain, I'd have though you'd have to be at the top."

"Yeah, but since everything..." he stopped before he explained the passed few weeks again, "well, since, you-know-what, I'd lost my game and I knew I was slipping. So it's good to know I'm getting better." He lent down to whisper in her ear, "and that's all thanks to one person. And adorable, little gold star of mine," Finn placed a kiss just behind her ear causing Rachel to giggle and once again try to escape his grip.

"Finn! Stop! People are beginning to look!"

"So, let them. I'm allowed to kiss and show affection for my girlfriend."

She managed to stop him and looked him in the eye, the atmosphere suddenly changing, "seriously?"

"What?"

"Are we-"

"That reminds me, you'll have to come get my jersey out my locker for next game."

A bright smile crept onto her face, "because I'm your-"

"And I will actually point to you if I score this time."

"Finn, can I just-"

"And after the game you can come with my mom and me to breadsticks, if your dads let you. We could tell her officially then-"

"Finn!"

"What?"

Reaching up on tip toes and managed to reach his lips with hers finally shutting him up, "so we're a couple?"

"Rach, we've been a couple for a long time. We just haven't-"

"But it's official?"

"Yep. I can finally call you, My Rachel."

The rest of the day seemed to pass in a blur as she skipped from lesson to lesson with a spring in her step. The two of them didn't do anything different, they'd meet for lunch and sit and laugh with the rest of the club. They'd meet by her locker before going to glee. He was right when he said they were already a couple, but at least now she knew. It was clear. And she was happy.

"Crap!" He stopped before entering the choir room, still holding her hands so she stopped too.

"What?"

"I need to hand in some math homework, like...now!"

"Oh," she pouted slightly, Rachel wanted to make their first glee club appearance as boyfriend and girlfriend.

With a small smirk he ducked his head to place a chase kiss on her pouty lips, "I'll be quick, promise. Save me a seat?"

"Okay, hurry back," he smiled a final time before hurrying down the corridor and out of sight. With a light sigh, Rachel walked into almost full choir room alone. Everyone was already in little groups, and it was now she'd usually be sat at the front with Finn, however she was forced to take up her seat and sit patiently until her boyfriend returned.

"I literally can't believe you!" The small brunette's attention was caught by Quinn who had stormed in with Puck hot on her heels, "you've know about this for a week!"

"I said I was sorry, what's the big deal, we go to plenty of appointments."

The blonde whipped round turning on him, a hand on her slightly swollen stomach, "the point is, you are the father! And you have to be there incase we find out the sex of our unborn child!"

"But the game-"

"Do you think I give a flying monkey about your stupid high school football game?! I'm carrying your baby, the least you can do it show up when I ask you! You'll be back in time for the second half!"

"But-"

"But nothing! You are literally getting on my last nerve, I swear I'll throw a very heavy, very dangerous inanimate object in someone's direction at the next thing to go wrong," it was at that moment, entirely my coincidence, Rachel told herself, that the ex-head cheerleader looked directly at her. There was a second which the girls held eye contact then Rachel looked away. It was that moment which stopped her from holding Finn's hand during that rehearsal. And even moved his hand from her knee.

Game day came fairly quickly, and she was excited for Finn, he'd finally got his mojo back in the hype up to the game, but her mind was still on Quinn and what she'd said. She wasn't ashamed about Finn and their relationship, yes, he did technically cheat on Quinn but she had a long time before, and far worse. But the smaller girl was scared about what Quinn would do when she knew they were official. Even without her popularity she was still frightening, the girl still had the ability to make Rachel quiver.

"Well, that was rude," she suddenly looked up from her salad and saw Finn looking down at her, tray in hand. He put in down and sat opposite her, "I was waiting by your locker for ages, so long they ran out of mac and cheese, now I'm stuck with this sandwich," he pulled a face at the rather sad looking pieces of soggy bread and ham.

"Sorry, I just-"

"Forgot?" She didn't say anything, just looked away from him. She knew she was being cold with him, and would freeze whenever she saw Quinn approaching. Finn chewed the inside of his cheek watching her, "what's going on? What have I done? Is it something I've said?"

"What?! No! No, it not you!" She started to panic as she saw the blonde enter the cafeteria her eyes looking over for a space to sit.

Finn followed her gaze, "what's she done? She hasn't hurt you has she? I swear if she's laid a finger on you I'll-I'll..." He didn't know what he'd do, Quinn wasn't a dude, he couldn't beat her up. She was also about 15 weeks pregnant, which didn't help his case. She was like untouchable with the baby in her belly. His jaw tensed a little as his eyes traveled down to the bump, he'd only felt it at it's tiniest, when he thought it was still his little guy in there.

"She hasn't done anything, yet," Rachel's worried tone bought him out of his daydream.

"Yet?"

"Look, I just-I heard her-I guess I'm just a little on edge. We have no idea how she'll react with us."

"She has no right to get angry. And she has no right to make you feel like this," he reached across the table and took her hand in his, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles, "relax, if she has any problems she can come to me. I'll deal with it if it happens."

She looked at his sceptically, a few weeks ago Finn could barely look after himself. He'd tense at the sight of a child, run in the opposite direction if he saw Quinn coming and would kick something if he saw Puck. So how he would "deal with it" she didn't possibly know. She knew he'd come a long way, but there was still a part of her which feared the worse wasn't over.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Note: Late Merry Christmas! So I guess more of a New Years present! Can't wait for this year to be over, it's been crazy and depressing, so...**_

_**Anyway, sorry if this is too triggery or over the top for anyone, but, yeah, I think this is what needed to happen, plus, I love me some angst!**_

_**please review, more than ever with this chapter because it goes in a dark direction, so **_

_**review **_

_**review **_

_**review!**_

_**Xx**_

It was cold, and slightly damp which weren't his favourite conditions, however they should have been wining. Practice all week had been good, they'd shown progress as a team and Finn thought this would be the game. The game which they finally proved to the school they weren't rubbish. The opposition roared with excitement as they scored yet another touch down, and Finn had to dig deep to find the will to care anymore. After a shitty few weeks he was looking forward to a good win tonight, but all hopes of that seemed to have been dashed and they were only at the end of the first half.

As the whistle blew and he and his team mates walked to the sidelines for a team talk he looked up into the stands, taking this helmet off. His own two cheerleaders were in their usual places on the bleachers, both in deep conversation until Rachel saw him out the corner of her eye. Suddenly she was on her feet frantically jumping up and down and waving, his mom was laughing besides her also waving, just making less of a spectacle of herself. He couldn't help but laugh along with his mom as Rachel continued to cheer and wave, his spare jersey drowning her, yet fitting perfectly. It was more of a dress and she'd even worn white tights to match and his mom seemed to have given her his grey hoodie which he'd have worn after, but he figured she could keep if if she was cold.

As they all huddled against the cold it was clear on all the guys faces they were ready to admit defeat, "alright you lazy asses, let's step it up a notch. Show these guys what we're made of!"

Finn sighed as there was an unenthusiastic mumble of agreement, he looked round the circle and that's when it hit him, "where the hell is Puckerman?!" He hadn't spoken to him since he found out about the baby, but that didn't mean they weren't a team on the football field. And although one player didn't make a team, he knew that's what they were missing, he needed Puck to make the run to the end zone and for him to show off his killer arm with the perfect throw.

"Calm down, Hudson. He said he'd be here for the second half," coach looked down at his watch and looked anxiously around, he was cutting it fine.

"But where is he now?! When we need him?" He wasn't excepting any excuses, this game meant a lot to him, and if that was called being selfish then so be it. He needed it to get some confidence back and with the lacklustre team he was playing with at the moment he won't get it.

"He'll be here, when he gets here I'll sub him on, alright?!" Ken left the circle, leaving Finn to say some final words of encouragement to his team.

"Alright team! We're not too far behind, a couple of good tackles and passes and we'll get those touch downs! Okay?! Go Titans!" He got a weak "Go Titans," out of them before they split again and made their way back onto the field.

"Finn! Finn!" Behind him he heard her calling his name, and the light patting of her coming down the bleachers to get near to him.

Immediately he turned and walked over to her, putting his hands out to stop her falling over the rail as she came at him with such speed, "Rach, what are you doing?" He said it with a smile so she knew he wasn't angry at her.

"I wanted to give you something before you went back on," her hands rested on his cheeks, as she was a foot taller then him standing on the lowest level of bleachers.

"Okay, what?" She didn't even say anything, but planted a loving kiss right on his lips, it didn't last long, but it was sweet, and he smiled as she pulled away, her hands still on his cheeks.

"Break a leg baby, you look awesome out there," he knew Rachel didn't know the first thing about football, but sentiment was still there.

"You look awesome in that jersey," he said back running his fingers through her hair, "and I'm sure even awesomer with it off," he smirked as he watched her mouth drop at his dirty words.

She lightly tapped his cheek as a punishment, "seriously though," she rubbed where she's hit, "you are the best guy on that pitch."

His eyes flickered and Rachel didn't miss it, "it's a field, not a pitch babe and it's not hard to be..." He tried to look away but her hand held his head in place to look her in the eye.

She rested her forehead against his, "hey, no matter what the outcome, you are going to walk out there, head held high. Because you will not have given up, if you can't win the game, win the fight. No one messes with Finn Hudson, don't let your head fall, keep your team going."

Despite his efforts not to, he smiled, which made her smile, "you always know what to say-"

"Hudson! Ass on field!"

"Yeah, Hudson," she teased, "get your perfect ass on that field!"

"Now who's being dirty," he wiggled his eyebrows at her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before running back onto the field to face his fade.

"Come on guys! Only a minute left! Let's make it count!" He found himself yelling before what would be the final snap. It was safe to say the Titans had given up. And Puck hadn't shown up. And Finn was trying his best not to completely lose the plot. His team weren't helping him at all, he might as well have played alone. "Okay, 23, 17, hike!" He snatched the ball and ran back a bit. At this point he'd look for Puck, but, of course, he wasn't there. He was running out of time as the opposition ran towards him, and without even checking for a free player, he threw the ball as hard and fast as he could to their end zone. It wasn't a complete waste, there wasn't much else he could do, and whatever weedy player who was put on to replace Puck was in the right place, he just couldn't catch.

The whistle blew and Finn sighed in frustration, looking over to their coach. That's when he spotted him, and he felt his blood boil. He stomped over to the bench were Puck and Ken were in an argument, "Puckerman?!" He yelled when he was close enough, "what the hell?! Where were you?!" It was the first time he'd spoken to the boy in weeks and Puck seemed more surprised at that than the anger behind the words.

"I had to be somewhere, and we over ran."

"Well next time you might want to alert the captain that you're going to let the team down," he didn't care for Puck's personal life anymore, just his team.

"Alright, take it easy, it won't happen again."

"To right it won't happen again, and if it does you're off the team," he had no idea where this boldness and anger had come form after he'd spent the majority of the last few weeks being a coward.

"Alright Hudson, thats enough, give the guy a break, he's sorry," he felt coach put a hand on his chest to stop him advancing on Puck.

"Some team player ditching us when we could have won that game, selfish!" He spat out just as Puck was about to walk away, but then turned back to him.

"Selfish?! Me?! For you information, I was at an appointment for my daughter!" The smaller boy yelled back and Finn visibly tensed. They knew the sex of the child. A girl, he could have had a daughter. Silence fell but Finn stood tall and tense, "oh? Not so selfish now? I was by Quinn's side as we were told we were going to have a baby girl."

"That's enough Puckerman!" They all knew Puck was just trying to wind Finn up, and it was working. The quarterback was still as a statue as his eyes began to water with rage and sadness.

Puck chuckled cruelly, "you've got it easy now, Finn. I did you a favour!" Finn began to grinned his teeth to stop himself saying something he'd regret, "you get to still be the star football player, glee guy and fool around with Berry."

"We don't fool around! We're in a relationship!"

Puck was a little surprised, "really? Tell her if she ever needs a real man to show her how it's done, I'm available." He turned to walk away and Finn snapped. Before Ken could hold him back he had tackled Noah to the ground and was punching wherever he could reach.

Both females were on there feet in seconds from seeing the fight start. The whole crowd was craning to get a good look at who it was, but Rachel knew. Pushing her way to the field she ran as fast as she could to the Titans bench were the fight was happening. The rest of the team didn't do anything to stop it, but were cheering them on as Ken tried to get Finn off Puck with little success.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that!"

"Why? You figured out were everything goes now?"

"You're gonna be a crap dad! You can hardly take care of yourself!"

"You don't think I know that?! You don't think I jealous I'm not as good as you would have been?!"

"Finn!" Her shrill voice broke through their argument as they continued to beat each other to a pulp. "Finn! Stop it!" She was close to tears, and without thinking managed to grab his arm before it pounded into Puck. She wasn't strong enough to completely holt the action, but it did reduce the impact and startle Finn, making him look at her just before Puck's theist met with the left side of his face forcing him to fall backwards. "Noah!" She shrieked and the football player looked at her, like she was dirt, "why did you do that?! He was completely unarmed!"

"You mean defenceless, and he deserved it."

Finn lay motionless for a moment, just keeping his eyes open to see a foggy outline of Rachel knelt next to him and Puck looking down on the two of them. He scowled a little longer, trying to stare Rachel out, but left, at which point Rachel's full attention went to Finn.

"You're such a boy! I can't believe you did that," she was frantically brushing his hair out his face as he started to feel the blows he'd taken and moaned in pain. His head felt heavy and the rest of his body ached, "you should have just walked away."

"You said no one messes with Finn Hudson and to win the fight," he croaked sarcastically.

"Well, he did mess with you and your face," he winced as her finger tips brushed his cheek where a huge bruise was bound to come, "and you're the one lying on the ground now, so."

"Only because you stopped me!"

"And I'm glad I did! Look at you!" He blinked a few times and she came into clearer focus, "I can't believe you sometimes."

Puck's words rattled through his mind, "if she ever needs a real man." A real man would have walked away, or at least won the fight. Rachel had taken off his hoody and was trying to prop it behind his head but he just tried to get up, "Finn! Don't! You need to-"

"I'm fine," he snapped, making her flinch, "I just want to go home."

It took sometime for them all to be in the car. Rachel insisted someone checked Finn over for concussion and his other injuries, he protested at first but once on the bench he was silent. He got changed, alone, in silence. Got into the back of his mom's car, in silence. He was going to drive his truck to breadsticks with Rachel, but insisted they all just went home. Carole also didn't want him to drive in his state, so Rachel was sitting in the passenger seat, glancing back at him every so often, a worried look on her face. The drive to the Hudson home was awkward and silent. Finn stared out the window as the females exchanged anxious looks. As soon as they parked in the drive, Finn bolted out the car and strode to the front door, letting himself in and slamming it closed. Carole sighed still sat behind the wheel, "I've lived with him through the toddler years, the early teens, and even older teen years, and never have I had any trouble with him. The perfect kid, really. Never fussed, or argued too much. Never threw hissy fits or was lazy. But now..."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know what to do with him. I know this isn't his fault, and it's not a 'normal phase' a boy goes through, so I don't know where to turn," the older woman was clearly distressed and on some level Rachel understood her pain. She put her hand over hers and gave it a squeeze, "I though we'd passed the worse of it," Carole forced a weak smile at Rachel, before taking a deep breath and going towards the house.

When the women entered, the house seemed empty and quite. They both glanced around wondering where he'd got to. Looking down the hall, his bedroom door was open a crack and the light pierced through, "can I?" Rachel asked not wanting to over step her boundaries. Carole nodded and headed towards the kitchen as Rachel slowly approached his room. She knocked lightly on the door, but could clearly see Finn lying face down on his bed, arms round his head, "Finn? It's me, Rachel." Still no reply, he didn't even move, so she stepped into the room. It was a slight mess, with clothes on the floor and a bag flung into the corner in a pile of weights. His work was scattered on his desk and looked like it had been attempted, but never finished. She got deeper into the room, and picked up items of clothing on her was, placing them neatly on the back of a chair. Until she reached his bed and perched on the edge by his waist. The small brunette lent forward and put a hand on his shoulder, giving is a gentle shake. He only tried to shrug her off, but she stayed next to him on the bed, "what's wrong this time baby? You're not still in pain are you?"

His head turned away from her, and despite him trying to hide it she saw his face completely broken, "Finn," she whispered, her own voice wavering, "I can't help you unless you let me in, tell me what I can do to make it better," her hand rubbed up and down his back trying to sooth him.

A dark thought came into his head as he felt her hand on his back, and he began to lift himself off the bed until he was at eye level with her. A small smile grew across her face as she though he was alright again, "Finn-" he didn't say anything, but immediately his lips were on hers, hard. It wasn't like the other kisses they'd shared, it was rough and urgent, catching Rachel off guard. But Finn's large hand was on her back, laying her down onto the bed before she could stop him.

"Finn? What are you..." There was a look in his eyes she'd never seen before, it was a mix of fear, and lust and something else which she couldn't quite put her finger on and it scared her. Rachel always prided herself on knowing what was going on inside Finn's head, but right now all she could see was a broken boy, lost and scared. "Finn, baby, what-?" But once again his lips attached to hers, shutting her up. His tongue slid along her bottom lip but she didn't open her mouth. She wanted to know what was going on, she wanted to understand his actions. He pulled away confused giving her time to put a tiny hand on his chest to put a little distance between them, "what brought this on?" She tried to keep the tone in her voice light, so not to scare him off, "Finn?" But once again he stayed silent and instead of going for her lips, he attached himself to her neck, nipping and biting at the skin there as Rachel giggled, "Finn!" She protested, "your mom his just down the hall, the door is open!"

Finn ignored her, all he could hear was Puck's words swirling round his head. He didn't want to lose Rachel to him, or anyone else for that matter. He needed her, more than he though possible, and he'd do anything to keep her. Hot tears seeped from his eyes and mixed into her olive skin. She must have felt it because she was trying to pull him up to look at him, "Finn, Finn, stop. Finn, baby, talk to me." He couldn't.

It wasn't until a shaky hand was sliding up her thigh that she knew she had to be more forceful, "Finn Christopher Hudson, stop it now!" Her hand beat his away, and it was almost like he was woken from a trace. She scooted up the bed so she was no longer lying, and Finn jumped away from her body like he'd been burnt.

His back was to her as she sat straightening out the jersey she had on. There was a gentle tap on the door and Rachel looked up to see Carole standing in the door frame, "what's going on?" There was silence as the woman looked from Rachel to Finn and back again, and Rachel stared at the back of Finn's head, "Rachel?"

Slowly Finn looked at her, like he was pleading her to help him. His cheeks glistened from the tears which he shed earlier. "Nothing, it was nothing, Ms Hudson. We're okay, I promise."

The older woman didn't look too convinced and gave a last look at Finn before leaving them alone again. The second she was out of sight, Finn crawled up the bed to Rachel's side and hugged his face to her side, burying himself in her sent and the material of the jersey, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he cried, "Rach, I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Shhh," she stroked his hair and held him close as he cried, "you can explain later."

"I didn't want to hurt you. I don't want to lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere, okay?" She swallowed her own tears, "don't ever think differently, Finn. I could never leave you!"


	12. Chapter 12

It took Finn longer than usual to calm down. They were sat on his bed in that hold for half an hour as she whispered comforts and he cried at her side. Rachel knew the worse wasn't over, it was almost like she should have seen this coming. And she felt awful, awful that she couldn't take some of the pain away, or couldn't fast forward to a time where he was okay.

Carol came in once to check on them, but left quickly when Rachel nodded in indication that she had this covered. What happened before wasn't going to leave the room, Finn didn't have to tell his mom and she certainly wasn't going to say anything. The small girl may have been scared, but deep down she knew Finn wouldn't hurt her, no matter how much he was hurting. The look in his eyes scared her, because it showed just how deep this baby situation had effected him.

After sitting in silence after his sobbing had died down he started to talk. Rachel's hand was playing lazily with Finn's hair at the nape of his neck, "I'm so sorry, Rachel. You must think I'm a monster."

"We all have our monsters inside us, we just can't let them win, and you stopped yours Finn."

"I feel disgusting."

"You're still perfect to me," she reached down and kissed the top of his head. "But why? Why all of a sudden? Why tonight? It can't be because you lost the game."

"Puck," he said it quickly, not elaborating for a moment, "he said some stuff."

Immediately Rachel felt herself get angry. How could he? Someone who hurt Finn so much already do it again when he knew the taller boy was weak. It was a sick thing to do, but somehow it didn't surprise her, it was Noah and so far his character hadn't come across as the most empathetic of people, "what exactly?"

"I don't want to say," he sounded like a ten-year-old who knew they'd done something wrong so Rachel pressed on further.

"Why can't you say?"

"Because I'm ashamed, okay?! I'm ashamed I ever thought that you would do such a thing and be like her!" He was off the bed and pacing the floor next to it, unable to look at her.

"Like Quinn you mean?" She asked tentatively.

"Yes, 'like Quinn' who else?" Anger seeped through every word he said and his hands were clenching and unclenching at his side, "it was wrong of me, and I'm sorry! I'm sorry for thinking you would be a slut! And then nearly...nearly..." his pacing was shorter and some of the anger was replaced with distress and upset, "I nearly ra-"

"No," quickly, Rachel was on her knees at the edge of the bed with her hands over his mouth, "you wouldn't. I know you Finn and you didn't need me to stop you then. You would have stopped yourself. I know you, you're not ready for sex yet, just like me. Your hand was shaking!"

Finn's eyes glistened with tears, "how do you know that?" He whispered as her hand moved away from his mouth.

"Because I know you. Just like you know I'd never cheat and hurt you like Quinn."

Finn stood looking at her for a second more, then wrapped his arms round her small frame and pulled her body close to his, stroking her hair down her back, "Rach? I...I love you."

She smiled, although he couldn't see and hugged him a little tighter, "I love you too, Finn Hudson. Now, your mom made pizza and I think you need to go let her know you're alright again."

Finn was insistent that he drove her back home that night. Despite Carole's protest, he instated he was fine to drive and wanted to. Of course Rachel had no objections to a little longer time spent with Finn so after pizza and a movie, in which she nearly fell asleep, they were on their way home.  
It was a pretty silent ride, but it was a comfortable silence, with glances shared at every red light and stop sign.

"Oh! I nearly forgot," Rachel finally chirped up, digging though her hand bag, "I made you this," she pulled out a CD.

"And what is this," Finn's eyes darted from the road to the CD trying to see what it was.

"It's a mix tape, well CD. I burnt a few songs onto it for you. There are some belters which you can play when I'm in the car, because they're my favourites, but I've put on some classic rock which I know you love and there's also some random songs like from British boy bands and indie stuff we could listen to together."

"Our little soundtrack?"

"Yeah," she said with a smile.

Her fathers were confused when she returned home late that night, Carole had called on her behalf to explain she would be staying with Finn a little longer than expected, but didn't say exactly what happened. Which meant Rachel had to face them alone.

"I understand he's...messed up-"

"He's not 'messed up'! He's hurting! There's a huge difference!" She found herself losing her temper quickly trying to defend Finn against her own fathers' ignorance to the situation.

"Well he wouldn't be hurting if he'd known the basic mechanics of sexual intercourse."

She winced at her father's words, the Berry household was very open and honest, but at 11:30 at night, she didn't want to talk about Finn's past sex life...or lack of, "that still doesn't explain being cheated and lied to!"

"Princess, we just think, maybe he's a bit too much work even for you! Especially when you need to be focusing on you, and your future," his word oozed bitterly sweetness and she could see right through them.

"You don't want me to be with him? Why?"

"We said why, and you just feel responsible because it's a little crush. Rachelah, this boy will be fine without you being at his beck and call."

She scoffed, "we are dating. I was going to tell you tonight with Finn, but plans changed, so you're dating. And I love him."  
Silence filled the living room as the two men looked from one another, "now, if you don't mind. I'm going to bed." Without looking back she stormed upstairs with a smug look in her face. As much as she loved her fathers, she did get a kick out of stunning them into a silence. But they had no right insulting Finn like that in front of her, they didn't know, they didn't understand. No one did! No one cared about him like she did, no one stood up for him the way she did, no one put up with him the way she did. No one. Once she reached her room, suddenly the smugness had gone and was replaced with anger. The door slammed shut behind her, and for the first time since this whole situation with Finn and the baby and Quinn and her began she felt angry, full on furious. In true Rachel Berry fashion she stomped her foot loudly on the floor, knowing her fathers would pretend to ignore her, but doing it anyway to release some of the stress and fury. She then proceeded to throw herself onto the bed; throwing the pillows, cushions and stuffed animals onto the floor and burying her face in the mattress so it would swallow her screams and cries.

She cried that night, hard. The hardest she has in a long time. They were tears of anger, sadness, and tiredness. She was so angry that nothing anyone did was helping Finn, and in some circumstances was only making him worse. She was sad that there wasn't anything she felt she could do to help anymore. And she was tired of the whole situation, it had worn both of them out, when really they should be in the clear. It was her first ever relationship, and all the fun was being sucked out of it because of someone else's lie and mistake. It wasn't fair, and it was only now that Rachel saw how truly selfish the people around her were being. Her fathers, trying to keep her their little baby girl. Puck, constantly trying to get one up on Finn even though he'd already taken everything from him. And Quinn, with her lust and lies which started it all. It wasn't fair.

The entire weekend was spent in her room. She refused to talk to anybody, even ignoring some of Finn's texts, in the end she gave in and was just rather blunt with him. She didn't mean to take it out on him, she just didn't want to face anyone when she still felt so angry. It wasn't like her to feel this way. Normally when she was cross the moment would pass over the period of an hour and she'd calm down and get back to whatever needed her attention. But now, she was almost to angry to practice her scales, almost. The astonishing thing with Finn was that he had learned the way Rachel communicated in person and in text, the lack of smiley faces and kisses immediately alerted him that something wasn't right. However when he tried to talk to her about it, she'd reply with a one word answer and then ignore any further comments on it. So Finn formed a plan of action for when they were face to face at school on Monday.

It was amazing how the school body functioned, give them a new scandal and they'd be all over it in seconds. Friday evening, Finn Hudson was the talk of the school. Monday morning and apparently one of the janitors being caught with a college girl in the Kmart parking lot is bigger news. Once again the fickle teenagers put Finn at ease as he walked down the halls of McKinley. A couple football guys passed him, and gave him a subtle heads up. It was weird, after what happened he expected to be shunned or something, for whaling on Puck, resident badass and future father. In a way he wanted to be punished, what he did wasn't right, but it was also nice to know that even if he didn't feel like it, things were getting back to normal.

Rachel wasn't at her locker when he approached it, which wasn't normal. They had a routine which involved him meeting her every morning, lunch and before Glee. So Rachel breaking that routine was weird. Finn waited a couple of seconds, standing awkwardly in the hallway looking up and down for any sign of her, but nothing. No cute animal sweater or knee heigh patterned socks or colourful headband.

"You look lost, BFG?" The sassy cheerleader said as she approached.

"BFG?"

"Big, fat, giant. If you're looking for Barbra Streisand, she's been and gone. Didn't even talk to me, so, don't feel too bad," she didn't even stop to talk, just walked right pass him with Brittany at her side. He remembered Rachel mentioning something about how cute they were together, he was always a little scared of the friendship until Rachel told him there was nothing to be scared of and that they were a good couple. He never really knew what she meant by that, weren't he and Rachel a couple...did that then mean...  
The rather rude nickname may have bothered him if he weren't so concerned about his girlfriend's behaviour.

"Wait! Where did she-?" Finn began to run after her, but the mass of student going in the opposite direction trying to get to their lessons was hindering him.

Luckily Santana heard, but didn't stop, only turned around so she was walking backwards away from him, "I don't know! She's not always top of my list of things to worry about, like you."

Brittany tugged on the cheerleader's hand and stopped in the hallway, allowing Finn time to catch up, "that's not true Sanny. You waited ten minutes, she just didn't unlock the toilet."

Finn looked at Santana expectantly and the raven haired girl shrugged, "she said she didn't want to talk to anyone yet, something about feeling angry or something, I don't know it involved feelings and I usually blank out at that point." It was obvious she was lying to him, not once did she look him in the eye during her explanation and was constantly shuffling her feet. Over the past few weeks Finn had caught on to Rachel and Santana's relationship. He didn't know how or why it stated, but Rachel wouldn't stop going on about her. She's stop awkwardly mid sentence when talking about her and Brittany though, so he was aware there were secrets he want allowed to know.

"You asked if Finn had hurt her and if so then you were going to tug on his balls until he could never ever get a girl pregnant, hot tub or not."

"Britt that's enou-"

"She said it wasn't Finn and then you went quite for a bit and asked if you should go find him. She then went quite and you were about to send me to find Finn but then Rachel said no and she wanted to be alone."

Santana rolled her eyes and looked at Finn, "right, so now you know-"

"We left the bathroom-"

"Britt!" Finn had to hide a chuckle as the two girls interacted, Rachel was right, there was nothing to be afraid of. They kinda brought out the best in each other.

"And you said you were going to find Puck or stretch marks and go all Lima Heights on their asses because you bet it has something to do with them," as Brittany continued to recall the morning's events Finn looked at Santana and without even saying a word to one another the two of them seemed to be able know the other had the same protective feelings towards Rachel, "you then said Finn's probably too dumb too realise that Rachel is hurting too." The intermit moment they'd just shared disappeared and Finn glared at the Latina and she gave him a smug smile back, "but then I said you only just noticed she was hurting because you found her crying."

"Crying?"

"San, it's not good to lie. You'll be on the naughty list and it's not long until Santa is here. Even I can't save you from his wrath."

"Wait, she's crying?!"

"Yes, Finn! That's what I said! Now can we please go to Math?! Mr Jenkins said there would pie."

Sniffing, and dabbing the tissue under they teary eyes, Rachel finally unlocked the door and stepped out into the girls' bathroom, thinking she's be alone. "You sounded like a dying house. I guess having a nose a similar size it was bound to happen." Quinn finished washing her hands and walked to the paper towels as Rachel tried to ignore her and approached the mirror looking at her puffy red eyes, tear stained cheeks in her reflection.  
The whole time Quinn watched her, waiting for her to say something, but when Rachel rose above her snide comment the blonde decided to carry on herself, "so I hear you like my leftovers."

Rachel stopped cleaning up the specks of mascara under her eyes and turned her whole body to look directly at Quinn, "what?!"

"You and Finn. You're a thing, right?"

"He is my boyfriend, if you call that 'a thing' then in answer to your question, yes. However I believe it's more than 'a thing'."

"Whatever, he's still my leftovers." Quinn was being so blunt and matter of fact that Rachel began to feel her anger from the weekend return, but before she had time to even defend her relationship, the ex-cheerleader spoke again, "it's funny actually, he's only with you because this baby isn't his," she put a hand on her slightly rounded stomach which was become more prominent every time Rachel saw her, maybe it was the clothes she was wearing. "If we had had sex and he'd gotten me pregnant he'd still be with me. Oh well, I made my bed." She was about to turn and leave, "oh, and all this is very classy of you Rachel, dating Finn, sneaking around with him before hand and everything. You act all innocent, but really you caused some of this. Finn wouldn't have been so screwed up if he hadn't fooled around with you while we were still together. But have fun with him, I'm sure in a few months he'll be able to function normally, well as normal as he ever can be."

"Are you not even the slightest bit guilty?!" Rachel almost screamed as she reached her limit, "you can stand there and point the finger at me all you like, but at least I'll accept that kissing Finn while the two of you were together was wrong. You walk round, pregnant, like you've done nothing wrong, and act like you're the victim! Oh look, I'm Quinn, I'm not a cheerleader anymore, my future is ruined, my parents are going to hate me...you bought it on yourself. But that wouldn't do, you had to ruin Finn too. You lied to him, you played him along, you cheated, you made him miserable. Did you ever love him, or was this all a game to you?!"

The bathroom was silent except for Rachel's heavy breathing as she calmed. She realised she may have been a little brutal, but at least, finally, she'd actually stood up for herself. Quinn looked back at her, her eyes flicked and despite the stoney expression that flicker told the small diva that she'd got to her. There was no way Rachel would have wanted to be in Quinn's position, and maybe for that reason she felt guilty for yelling, but it was no excuse for her to walk around acting like she was innocent. It had beed about two minutes and she guessed all that needed to be said had been, so with her head held slightly higher than when she's entered, Rachel strode passed Quinn and was about to exit when she head the blonde's voice, a lot quieter then normal, "I never meant to hurt him." Rachel stopped, with her back to her, "I don't know what I felt for him, but I didn't ever intend to hurt him. You have to know that. Think what you want of me, but it's easier to act the emotionless bitch than feel hopeless and hate myself." Quinn bit on her bottom lip as a single tear fell from her emerald eye, "I sometimes envy you, Rachel. You have Finn, and the way he looks at you...he never looked at me like that, and I didn't deserve it. And you always know what to do, all the time, it maybe annoying to the rest of us, but it means your life isn't a mess like mine. But then I see your huge nose, or you start talking and I remember why I also hate you. Anyways," she turned and pushed past Rachel to open the door, "it was nice talking to you," and she left.

One half of him wanted to push the door open and just walk in, but the other half of him was well aware it was the girls bathroom, so that was his current position. Battling with himself in the hallway outside the girls bathroom. Most, if not all the other students were in class, and if a teacher came now to see him outside the girls bathroom when he really should be in class he'd get a detention. Five more minutes, then he'd have to go. Just then the door burst open and Quinn came out. She didn't see him at first, but stood and took a deep breath before turning and walking right into him. Quickly, she put a hand protectively over her stomach when it bumped Finn, "sorry," he mumbled, looking at his feet.

"No, it was my fault. I should have looked at what I was doing." Neither said anything for a moment, and Finn continued to look at his feet, "she's in there. You should go in. She was crying, but I think she's alright now." Finn mumbled a 'thanks' and Quinn stepped passed him, before he when in she called back, "I'm really, truly sorry, Finn." He paused and looked up at her, "for knocking into you just now...and...yeah."

Upon entering the girl's bathroom, he left a little awkward. It was a lot clearer and even smelled nicer than the guys' one. He could get used to it...not that he was ever planning on coming in here again. "Rach!" She was standing right by the door, in an almost trance, "babe, are you okay? San and Britt said you were crying," without saying a word, she launched herself into his arms and hugged him tightly. Finn smiled, "are you okay?" She wasn't crying which he took as a positive but she hadn't answers him yet.  
Her arms were round his neck and his round her waist and his face was getting lost in her hair which smelt of strawberries. He could get used to this, her hugs. Not necessarily in the girls bathroom, wherever, "do you want to talk?"

"No, I'm actually good now, I think," she finally pulled away, tucking her hair behind her ear and smiling shyly. She felt like a load had been lifted from her shoulders by having that little conversation with Quinn.

"You sure?"

"Yep. Now come on, we have English," she took his hand and lead Finn to their classroom.

"I actually have a favour to ask you," he whispered as they slipped into their seats next to each other just before the lesson began.

"Yeah?" Getting out her pen and note pad, Rachel began writing down the date on her paper and eagerly waited for the teacher to start writing notes for her to take down. She loved writing, it gave her a chance to use different colours and make her notes perfectly organised and bright. It gave her a secret thrill to look back on when it came to revision.

"Yeah, I want to sing in glee today, one of those songs on the CD you made. I assume you know all the songs on it," Finn was not nearly as prepared as her. He was still looking at her with a blank desk in front of him.

She was slightly intrigued and so glance at him, "and what song would you be singing Mr Hudson?"

"That would be telling, Miss Berry," he then ignored any further questions from her and sat with an excited boyish grin on his face for the rest of the lesson.

Taking their usual seat in the choir room she asked for the final time, "now will you tell what song it is? Is it the Pink Floyd song I put on there? Because I don't know if even I could pull that off without arranging it myself."

"No babe, its one I didn't even know about, but I played the CD on the drive home and I've had it on repeat all weekend," he took her hand in his and kiss her knuckles as Mr Shue came in.

"Alrighty guys! So, sectionals is really, really soon so-"

"Mr Shue?" Finn's hand shot up, "I actually have something I'd like to sing, and I'm hoping someone will join in at some point. It wouldn't take long, promise."

Despite getting a set list together being the number one priority, it had been ages since Finn sang, and Will had had Emma banging on at him how singing, or sports was a sign of Finn getting back to the norm, "sure, if you're quick." Their teacher took a seat and Finn got up.

He didn't say anything, just nodded to the band and they began to play, Brad starting with the piano chords and Finn's voice echoed softly through the room, a smile immediately growing on her face when she realised what song it was.

Some people laugh, some people cry  
Some people live, some people die

He pulled his seat from next to Rachel, and set it backwards in front of her before sitting on it, his arms resting on the back as he sang directly to her.

Some people run, right into the fire

Rachel blushed, but for a moment she could have sworn Finn's gaze wondered past her, to Santana as he sang the next line to her discretely.

Some people hide their every desire

Suddenly he took and her and had pulled her to the centre of the choir room.

But we are the lovers  
If you don't believe me  
Then just look into my eyes  
'cause the heart never lies

As the drum picked up she knew this was her cue to sing and did so with a huge smile on her face.

Some people fight, some people fall

Rachel dared a quick glance at Quinn, and saw the emotionless expression in her face.

Others pretend they don't care at all

But her attention went quickly back to her boyfriend and she took his other hand in hers.

If you wanna fight I'll stand right beside you  
The day that you fall I'll be right behind you  
To pick up the pieces  
If you don't believe me

She felt his grip loosen, and suddenly one of his hand was running down her cheek and tilting her to look directly as she sang the line.

Just look into my eyes  
'cause the heart never lies

They finished the song together, only losing eye contact if one if them closed their eyes to hold a particularly powerful note.

And we are the lovers  
I know you believe me  
When you look into my eyes  
'cause the heart never lies  
Yeah the heart never lies!

_**Note: So, I changed the idea slightly, because I was having trouble finding a song, until this came onto my iPod. And I made them duet. I love this song! So much, so beautiful and I want the oldies to sing it in glee to each other! Anyway, I'm really stuck as to were to go from here, I'm thinking I'll finish at Sectionals...but I don't know what will happen...**_

_**Please review! It means love and can give me inspiration! **_

_**Song: Heart Never Lies by Mcfly. **_


End file.
